¡Mirame solo a mi!
by Miku Hatsune 123456
Summary: Miku Hatsune , quien ha tenido problemas para relacionarse con los demas , descubre un secreto de Yuma , el cual es un supuesto alumno modelo pero su secreto le dice lo contrario ; ella planea darle un castigo por eso y al el solo le queda aceptarlo pero a su manera..Pero no conto con enamorarse de la dulce mirada de Miku...Dedicado a Erza Fullbuster LOVE
1. El estupido secreto de Yuma

**lamento la demora *-* taba viendo anime para poder inspirarme.**

**si quieren saber cual es watashi ni xx shinasai (muy extraño y gracioso , harem reverso mas adelante...El primo es tan hot *O*)**

**Solo copiare una cosa de ese anime que me parecio interesante lo demas si sera distinto ...bueno quizas dos cositas u,u**

**Ah casi lo olvido**

**Disclaimer: ...Hace mucho tiempo...Crearon vocaloid...Asi que supongo que no me pertenece e_e**

* * *

** -**"¡Todos dense prisa que llegaremos tarde a clases!..Ehhhh ¿Ya se fueron?"-exclamo una aguamarina que acababa de despertarse y ver el reloj

Oh muy bien , pues he aqui mi presentacion mientras voy corriendo a mi escuela a mas no poder para tratar de no llegar tarde aunque las personas con las que vivo , osea, Meiko, Kaito, Rin,Len,Gakupo, Luka y Yuma , que es un primo de Luka. En fin , soy Miku Hatsune voy en tercero de secundaria, tengo 14 y mi meta es aprobar sin tener que estudiar...¡Se vale soñar!. Si quieren saber como soy pues quizas algo mala a veces , ya que cuando alguien me molesta lo golpeo con mi negi dejandolo inconsciente , pero bueno a parte de eso creo que podria decirse que soy un poco...Mas bien antisocial. No es eso realmente pero desde muy pequeña cuando miraba a la gente a los ojos ellos se asustaban y se daban media vuelta , asi que no puedo hacer nada al respecto con eso aunque lo intente , creo que la mirada de mis ojos aguamarinos es demasiado tenebrosa o algo asi por el lo que mas me gusta hacer es observar , y quedarme callada , viendo como es la vida diaria de algunas personas , aunque nadie hasta ahora entiende mi punto de vista , pero simplemente me gusta hacer encanta mirar... Como decia antes las personas que a veces me molestan y me hacen querer matarlos con mis negis son mis amigos con los que vivo por razones que a la autora le de pereza explicar ,que ya mencione anteriormente. Empezare a describirlos asi que...Aqui voy...Pues bien Meiko es una chica pelicastaña tiene 20 años muy divertido y muy ebria , es muy graciosa si la encuentras ebria y si la encuentras sobria...La encontraras con , es un peliazul amante de los helados tambien tiene 20 años , y creo que fue mi primer amor o algo asi pero eso ya es cosa del pasado pues yo era muy pequeña. Los gemelos Rin y Len , a ellos les encanta molestar a Kaito atacandole con su aplanadora , ellos son dos años menores que yo asi que tampoco estan en la misma clase, ellos son muy graciosos cuando los ves peleando entre si aunque a veces a pesar de ser muy pequeños saben cosas que no deberian , ni siquiera yo lo sabia...Pero ahora se de donde vienen los bebes...¡De una maquina llamada hospital y ahi los crean a domicilio!. Luka es una pelirrosada , es muy calmada cuando los demas estan haciendo bobadas , creo que ella vendria a representar el orden en la casa ya que ella manda que debemos hacer, pero cuando se lo propone se divierte. Gakupo, quien es novio de Luka , es un pelimorado vestido de samurai exageradamente , su cabello es muy largo y llega por los suelos , tiene una espada en un bolsillo de el y a veces puede ser graciosamente infantil. Y quien falta...Ah claro , Yuma ; como dije antes el es el primo de Luka , es muy parecido a ella pero en version hombre y el posee unos lindos ojos verdes; eso es lo unico que le veo, es muy agradable segun las chicas ademas es presidente estudiantil , es muy popular con las chicas , con los profesores y los chicos tambien aunque algunos rompieron con su novia por el ya que la novia estaba enamorada y cosas asi... Pero en fin yo se casi todas las cosas de la escuela solo por observar calladamente, es muy facil saber que sucede en la vida de los demas observando a la gente y escuchando sus problemas , aunque soy algo "antisocial" la gente habla demasiado fuerte sus conversaciones , no quiero ser entrometida asi que cada vez que las cosas se ponen serias trato de mirar hacia otro lado. Bueno le estaba hablando de Yuma , es como dije antes es un chico "modelo" podria decirse aunque nunca le he hablado ni le he prestado mucha atencion ya que su vida parece demasiado perfecta y mirarlo a el me aburriria, no es que sea mala con el, simplemente que se pueden observar cosas mas interesantes, las pocas veces que lo he mirado por casualidad y lo he visto sonreir me causa algo de molestia , no se porque pero es como si su sonrisa sea tan...Falsa. Es perfectamente falsa y nadie lo nota. Pues como sea ahora dejare la presentacion y correre a toda prisa por llegar a clases...

-"L..Lamento la tardanza"-exclamo una aguamarina muy agitada la cual aclamo la mirada de todos , ella los miro y todos se voltearon asustados excepto un pelirrosado

-"Pff...Miku Hatsune ya es la quinta vez que usted llega tarde"-dijo el profesor para luego recibir una mirada directa de la aguamarina

-"Disculpe..."-murmuro ella sin quitar su mirada de el

-"P..P..Pase ya"-dijo el muy asustado por la mirada profunda de la aguamarina quien solo asintio y decidio sentarse en su sitio

-"Continuemos con la clase..."-dijo el profesor cobrando fuerzas y dirigiendose a la pizarra

Como siempre , cuando terminaba aburriendo de las clases, me puse a mirar alrededor; cada vez que miraba a una persona con mis ojos dandole una mirada directa se daba media vuelta y se le notaba que estaba muy asustado o asustada , me pregunto porque sera , ¿Acaso los miro demasiado concetrada sin darme cuenta?,¿O sera simplemente porque mis ojos son demasiado tenebrosos?.Me gustaria mucho saber la razon pero dudo que la sepa de un dia para otro, ya que es algo que intente haber sabido hace muchos años , pero ya que le voy a hacer a la realidad, solo dejare que siga su rumbo. Como sea solo estar callada y observar es lo mejor , en mi clase solo se encuentra Yuma , el unico de mi edad aunque parece de mas , pero en fin como nunca le he prestado atencion a pesar de vivir conmigo solo nos hablamos cuando son cosas sumamente importante y aun asi yo lo hago con cierta mi buena suerte toco el timbre que indicaba que era el receso asi que podia irme a tomar un descanso , aunque eso tambien la pasaba sola ya que los profesores no dejan que nos juntaramos con personas de otro salon ya que mas bien esa regla era solo para mi, pues creen los profesores que mi forma de mirar es a proposito y un signo de rebeldia asi que no quieren que los "influya" en ese tema. Asi que la paso sola pero tambien me da tiempo de comer mi almuerzo de negis y en fin , mirar la tranquilidad del patio. Estaba pasando tan traquilamente por el patio y de repente escuche unas voces que oia que se acercaban aunque decidi seguir comiendo mi negi no pude evitar escuchar ya que estaba sentada detras de una pared y pude sentir como se detenian justo en el punto preciso donde pude oir y ver todo...Y pude ver de quienes se trataba

-"D..Disculpa Y..Yuma..E..Es que...Q..Q..Quiero decir que me gustas..D..Desde que...te conoci yo siempre..."-murmuraba una chica muy sonrojada que tenia a Yuma tomado de la mano

-"Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo aceptar esos sentimientos"-dijo Yuma - "¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?"-pregunto el con una sonrisa que le fue totalmente falsa para la aguamarina que estaba observando

-"E..Esta bien...N..No te preocupes.."-dijo ella para luego despedirse e irse por ahi

-_"Oh ya veo, con que se trataba de una confesion...Que aburrido..."-_penso la aguamarina mientras seguia comiendo su negi y se hundia en su imaginacion

-"Oh disculpa ¿Esa confesion te molesto?"-pregunto el pelirrosado con su falsa sonrisa como siempre

-"Ah...No para nada"-respondio ella para luego darle una sorbida a su jugo de puerros que estaba en una cajita

-"...No se porque se me confiesan tanto...Lo unico que hago es tratarlas bien"-dijo Yuma mientras hacia la sonrisa de siempre mirando por donde se fue la chica -"...A veces son tan molestas"-murmuro el para si pero la aguamarina llego a oir

-"¿Eh? ¿Dijistes algo?"-pregunto la aguamarina intrigada por las ultimas palabras del pelirrosado

-"No nada"- contesto el con su tipica sonrisa -"Me tengo que ir disculpa por quitarte tiempo"- dijo el para luego irse

-"Eso fue extraño..."-murmuro la aguamarina para si misma pero dio un suspiro y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro siguio devorando su negi

* * *

Despues de ese extraño encuentro seguia volver regresar a clases y hacer los deberes , yo tenia que quedarme pues me tocaba ; cuando le pregunte al profesor si tambien queria que limpiara el aula el solo evito mi mirada y asintio, como siempre. Como sera tener una vida normal me preguntaba a veces , pero estoy conforme con esta especie de vida; a veces tenemos que observar muy bien para poder apreciar las cosas, como sea solte un suspiro y me puse a limpiar el aula y la pizarra, organizando ciertas cosas que hacian falta , y luego vi sobre la carpeta de Yuma una pequeña libreta , que mas bien parecia un diario. Estaba cerrada pero tenia un lapicero adentro asi que sobresalia que estaba escribiendo en una pagina , la abri sin pensarlos dos veces , o mejor dicho , solo estaba pensando en sacar el lapicero para devolverle sin que se me caiga pero sin querer al abrirlo recorde que Yuma tenia que quedarse hasta tarde siempre pues el es el presidente estudiantil , pero al ver curiosamente lo que habia dentro me lleve una ingrata sorpresa...Era algo que nunca se me habia cruzado por la cabeza...

* * *

-"¡Maldicion! ¿Donde demonios esta?"-exclamo un pelirrosado mientras buscaba desesperdamente entre sus cosas y se le veia muy agitado

-"Oh , ¿Buscabas esto?"-murmuro la aguamarina mientras en una mano sostenia la pequeña libreta

-"Ah..Si es eso"-dijo el mientras se calmaba -"Gracias por encontrarmelo"-dijo el mientras se acercaba velozmente y disimuladamente intento quitarle la libreta

-"Ya veo.."-dijo la aguamarina mientras lo esquivaba - "Pero primero dejame leerte algo que me dio mucha curiosidad sobre tu libreta"-dijo ella quien abrio la libreta en una pagina y empezo a leer el nombre de varias chicas y al lado habia fechas y entre esos nombres y fechas estaba el nombre de la chica que se le confeso ese mismo dia con la fecha del dia actual.

-"N..No me digas que tu..."-murmuraba el cambiando su expresion y su actitud totalmente-"¿Lo sabes?"-pregunto el mirandola a los ojos

-"Claro que si , no soy idiota"-contesto ella instantaneamente a lo que le dijo este -"Pero aun no puedo creer porque haces eso...Escribir el dia y el nombre de las chicas que se te confiesan...Eso es tan..."-iba a decir la aguamarina pero fue interrumpida.

-"Para mi solo es un pasatiempo hacer eso"-respondio el con su tipica sonrisa -"Ademas , no se que hago tan bien , solamente las trato bien y todas terminan amandome"-dijo el con una sonrisa de satisfaccion en su rostro cosa que hizo enojar a Miku

-"Pe..Pero como puedes ser tan..."-trataba de buscar palabras la aguamarina

-"Este juego es muy divertido, ahora que tu lo descubristes , ya que eras la unica chica que me faltaba"-dijo Yuma mientras la levantaba del menton coquetamente

-"Q...¡Que rayos!"-exclamo la aguamarina muy sonrojada y molesta empujandolo haciendolo retroceder

-"Je je je eres muy linda"-comento Yuma mientras sonreia

-"H..Hey..¿Porque haces eso de ser tan falso?"-pregunto ella intrigada mirandolo directamente a los ojos

-"Si me miras asi supongo que no puedo negarme"-respondio el siempre sonriente -"Porque descubri que halagando a los profesores, siguiendo la corriente a los chicos y prestando atencion a la chicas ; asi es muy facil ser la persona modelo"

-"Q..¡Que hipocresia!"-dijo ella frunciendo el ceño muy irritada por la actitud de Yuma

-"Oh tranquila linda; al final esas tontas confesiones no valen nada para mi y todo sera olvidado con el tiempo"-dijo el actuando como si nada

-"¡Idiota!"-le grito ella muy molesta para luego darle una bofetada -"Jugando con los sentimientos de la chica, que repugnante eres ; me das lastima"-sentencio la aguamarina para luego tratar de salir por la puerta pero Yums la jalo del brazo y la encerro contra la pared con la otra mano -"Y..¿Yuma?"-exigio Miku muy confundida

-"¿Acaso planeas irte?"-dijo el mientras se acercaba mas y mas al rostro de ella -"¿Planeas decirle a alguien sobre esto?

-"C..Claro que si..."-respondio ella temerariamente -"T..tengo muchas copias de esa pagina de la libreta y de muchas mas ...Asi que ve despidiendote de esa reputacion tuya"-sentencio la aguamarina intentandolo empujar

-"Pero si es asi..."-dijo el para luego acercarse mas a ella aunque esta se resistia -"Entonces tendre que vigilarte de cerca"-susurro delicadamente el oido de la aguamarina haciendola sonrojar , para luego tomar sus cosas y decir -"Te veo mañana"- con su tipica sonrisa y regresarse a casa

* * *

¿Que rayos le pasa?..Acercandose asi de repente...Maldito miserable..¿Acaso fue una declaracion de guerra?.No me importa ya que dare todo por ganar y que sepan que tipo de monstruo es...Aunque realmente no quiero hacerlo , me sentiria con un mal sabor de boca por hacer eso, ya que todos lo ignorarian , seguro que se sentiria igual que yo o tal vez peor que yo ya que ellos se asustan de mi mirar no es que me odien...Tal vez un poco..Al llegar a casa Yuma actuo como si nada hubiese pasado y no hablandome , como normalmente hacemos , pero note que si me estaba vigilando viendo a donde iba , con quien hablaba y escuchando si sacaba de tema el nombre de el; pero en fin , ademas que me di cuenta que habia rebuscado en mi habitacion las copias que le dije pero nunca las encontrara porque soy muy lista escondiendo cosas. Asi que mientras tenia tiempo para pensar decidi que debia hacer, debia darle una leccion por ser tan inmaduro; asi que desde ahora el debia hacer lo que yo digas o si no todos se enteraran de eso , eso le enseñara; desde ahora el sera mi perro y yo la ama ; eso tomas por burlarte de los sentimientos de la gente...Preparate Yuma...Porque el cielo que estas viviendo... ¡Se va a convertir en un infierno!.


	2. ¿Que es el amor?

**T-T lei los reviews que bueno que les gustaron pero quieren MikuxMikuo TwT! , es que MikuxMikuo es mi pareja favorita y siempre gana sobre las otras...Pero si en verdad quieren lo hare...Aunque me duela el corazon...TwT.**

**Pero en este capi no xD , quizas el prox :D...Aun asi sigan insistiendo :D**

* * *

Me levante tranquilamente , y sutilmente abri las ventanas de mi habitacion respirando el aire fresco de las mañanas ; este dia era un feriado asi que podia mirar todo lo que quiera , ya que eso me fin, pude ver como los pajaros hacian su nido o le daban de comer a sus crias , una escena muy conmovedora. Luego recorde que tenia muchas cosas que hacer como castigar a Yuma por su estupido secreto el cual de seguro no quiere que nadie se entere, igual yo no quiero que nadie se entere pero merece un castigo, recuerdo muy bien todos los nombres de las chicas que vi ayer mientras leia las paginas de la libreta de Yuma pero termine devolviendoselo para que me dejase dormir, aun asi tengo muchas copias de eso asi que no habra ningun inconveniente . Este dia tengo que ir a hacer las compras ya que hoy me toca cocinar a mi pero claro que a Yuma le dare eso de castigo, aunque nunca lo he visto cocinar o he comido algo preparado por el...Espero que no me aburra se vuelva interesante, ultimamente como se tornaron las cosas el personaje de Yuma me parece mas ... sea tambien tengo que concentrarme en que es lo que le dire a Yuma para que vaya a comprar y cocinar..

-"E..Eto...Puerro...Mas puerros..."-pensaba la aguamarina en voz alta hasta que sientio unos brazos que la rodeaban y enseguida volteo -"¿Eh?"

-"Oh Miku, por fin despiertas ; te estuve vigilando por horas"-dijo Yua mientras sonreia y la rodeaba con sus brazos encerrandola contra la pared que esta debajo de la ventana

-"Ah..Cierto olvide que me vigilabas"-murmuro ella-"Pero tampoco es para que me acoses"-reclamo ella sonrojada mientras trataba de empujarlo

-"¿Yo?¿Acosarte? Ja ja ja"-respondio el ante la mirada de la aguamarina -"¿Siempre eres asi de linda?"-pregunto el mientras la miraba mas de cerca

-"R..Retrocede ya..."-decia ella mientras intentaba retroceder y se resbala cayendo un poco hacia atras justo cuando la ventana esta abierta pero el pelirrosado reacciono rapido y la jalo del camison fuertemente, y asi terminaron cayendo la aguamarina sobre Yuma -"E...Eto..."-murmuraba la aguamarina mientras se sobaba la aguamarina y estaba muy cerca del rostro de el en una posicion comprometedora

-"Esas ventanas...Son muy peligrosas"-dijo Yuma quien no soltaba el camison de la aguamarina

-"A..Am...S..Si quieres que me pare primero tienes que soltarme"-dijo Miku sonrojada

-"Eso ya lo se"-contesto el mientras la sostuvo unos segundos mas mirandola a los ojos y luego la solto- "Bueno...Este es mi primer dia del infierno asi que...¿Cuales son mis ordenes de hoy?"-murmuro el de mal humor

-"Ah pues si..."-dijo ella mientras se ponia a pensar y luego el pelirrosado aprovecho en seguir buscando las copias de la hoja de su libreta secreta -"¡Hey deja eso!"-exigio ella cruzando los brazos

-"Te demoras mucho"-contesto el pelirrosado para luego abrir otro cajon y encontrarse con una sorpresa -"E..Esto..es tu..t..tu.."-tartamudeaba el pelirrosado muy sonrojado

-"¡Idiotaaaa!"-grito ella mientras se le abalanzaba encima y lo golpeaba a puerrazos -"¡¿Como demonios te atreves a mirar la ropa interior de una chica?"

-"Oh vamos no es nada...Tu ropa no es tan sexy asi que...Espera eso no sono bien"-dijo Yuma muy nervioso esquivando los golpes de puerros

-"¡Te voy a matar Yuma!"-exclama Miku molesta

-"Hey ya..."-murmuraba Yuma tratando de esquivandola mas rapido pero estaba agotado-"¡Quedate quieta!"-grito Yuma tirando a Miku contra la cama y poniendose sobre ella sosteniendola

-"Y..Yuma...¿Que haces?"-preguntaba la aguamarina mientras intentaba soltarse -"Y..Ya sueltame "-ordenaba ella resistiendose pero Yuma la tenia bien agarrada

-"Te dije que te quedaras quieta"-respondio el frunciendo el ceño -"Ademas que...Eres muy debil"-dijo el con una sonrisita en su rostro

-"N..No soy debil"-dijo ella tratando de hacer un movimiento brusco para empujarlo pero Yuma la previo y la empujo de nuevo contra la cama -"...Maldicion si soy debil"-murmuro la aguamarina

-"Te dije"-dijo Yuma sonriendo -"Quizas esto te anime"-dijo Yuma mientras se acercaba a los labios de la aguamarina

-"Y...¡Yuma!"-grito la aguamarina sonrojada haciendolo reaccionar y quedandose mirando un rato , pero luego la dejo ir

-"L...Lo siento.."-murmuro Yuma para luego pararse y quedarse en la puerta -"Estare esperando tus ordenes a bajo"-y Yuma se fue

-"E...Eso estuvo cerca"-penso Miku en voz alta mientras se tocaba el labio inferior con un dedo y sus mejillas estaban de color carmesi

* * *

Luego de ese pequeño incidente di un suspiro y me di un baño rapido, para luego poder ponerme una chompa color morada y una falda negra , y claro que con mis dos colitas gemelas en unos lazos rojos. Pero como sea , baje las escaleras torpemente , y no estaba Meiko a quien pensaba pedirle instrucciones de donde comprar las cosas , parece que habia salido , como no vi nadie en la sala supuse que se aburrieron de esperar para hacer las compras y ya se habian ido. Pero no importa yo siempre les dije que hagan eso, aunque es un poco solitario, mientras esperaba que el aire secara mi cabello me puse a ver T.V. Pero como muchas otras ocasiones no habia nada bueno que ver, cerre los ojos por un momento imaginando un parque muy tranquilo, creo que mas bien era un recuerdo; donde ahi lo unico que podia hacer era leer o ver a mi alrededor, antes de que conociera a los demas , siempre soñe con volver a ese parque ya que esa tranquilidad era una de las que nunca se encuentran, era muy diveertido , sentia que ese parque era muy calido...Espera...¿Calido?. Abri lentamente mis ojos para encontrar mirandome tranquilamente unos grandes ojos verdes muy cerca a mi rostro por lo cual retrocedi inmediatamente; y rapidamente pude reconocer la silueta de quien me miraba asi...

-"Y..Yuma...Que susto me diste"-dijo la aguamarina despues de haber retrocedido

-"Ah, no fue mi intencion; pense que estabas dormida"- dijo Yuma mientras se reia por la reaccion de la aguamarina -"Bueno..¿Ya estas lista?"-pregunto el

-"Ah si"-contesto ella -"Vamos"

* * *

Al empezar a caminar con Yuma no se porque pero estabamos muy callados, pero el empezo haciendo conversacion asi que le segui ; creo que por fin estoy conociendo al verdadero Yuma ya que el falso no hacia nada mas que sonreir como idiota. Bueno esa es mi opinion ya que se que las demas les gusta Yuma, pues yo era la unica que no se le habia fin, seguiamos caminando y comprando muchos pero muchos puerros ; ya que queria hacer una rica sopa de puerros y si es que ustedes no se han dado cuenta me encantan los puerros. Pero bueno , luego de comprar todas las demas cosas , nos pusimos a ver una que otra tienda por ahi inconscientemente , aunque en serio la estaba pasando bien ; no me divertia asi en tanto tiempo, supongo que sera porque Yuma es una de las pocas personas que les gusta de verme de cerca a los ojos sin voltearse , me pregunto porque sera, cual sera el motivo para que siempre me vea perdidamente a los ojos. Como sea me preocupare por cosas triviales luego ,estabamos comiendo helado y sentados en una banca de un parque , y entonces vi como una pareja pasaba , al rato tambien pasaba otra y otra , y asi por un buen rato, luego me quede con la curiosidad de como sera enamorarse, pues nunca me habia pasado, para mi la palabra amor solo era una palabra no un sentimiento; pero cuando la gente te lo describe lo dice como si fuera algo grandioso y maravillos que hasta a veces da un poco de envidia que ellas esten enamoradas de alguien, incluso envidio un poco a las fanes de Yuma pues ellas lo aman con locura a pesar de que sea una mentira , pero saben como se siente el amor...Me da mucha curiosidad...

-"Nee Yuma"-murmuraba Miku mientras comia su helado y miraba perdidamente a las pareja

-"¿Si?"-pregunto intrigado el pelirrosado

-"Tu proxima mision sera buscarme novio"-ordeno ella muy decidida mientras lo miraba a los ojos directamente

-"¿Eh?¿A que se debe eso?"-pregunto el cabizabajo y un poco desanimado

-"Es que..."-dio un suspiro la aguamarina para luego continuar -"Realmente me gustaria saber que es el amor, enamorarme como una chica normal; y saber que se siente..."-murmuraba la aguamarina cuando Yuma la habia tomado del menton y se acercaba al rostro de ella igual que en la mañana -"Y..¡Yuma deja de hacer eso!"-exclamo ella algo enojada mientras empujaba la cara de este

-"S..Solo queria ayudar..."-dijo en con la voz apagada -"¿Y bueno...Que es lo que te alento a querer enamorarte?"

-"Pues cuando miro a las parejas, de alguna forma me siento un poco sola"-dijo ella sonriendo algo triste

-"Entonces cuando eso suceda"-dijo Yuma para luego volver de tomarla del menton pero esta vez sujetandole las otras manos -" ¡Mirame solo a mi!"

-"¡¿Eh?"-exclamo la aguamarina sonrojada por lo que dijo el pelirrosado -"P...Pero que cosas dices..."-murmuraba ella tratando de voltear la cara pero Yuma la sujetaba bien del menton

-"¿Sabes algo interesante Miku?"-dijo Yuma mientras acercaba aun mas su rostro al de ella

-"D...Dime.."-respondio ella quien se sintio un poco perdida por la profunda mirada de los bellos ojos verdes del pelirrosado

-"En este momento...Por alguna razon quisiera besarte..."-dijo el mas bien como un susurro cuando en ese momento quizo juntar sus labios con los de ella

-"Y..Yuma..N..No.."-murmuro ella su nombre tratando de detenerlo , pero este se detuvo asi mismo al reaccionar oyendo su nombre

-"...Supongo que sera para otra ocasion"-dijo el sonriendo quien sin darse cuenta habia posado su mano sobre la de Miku

-"...¿Siempre eres asi de raro?"-pregunto la aguamarina mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-"...Solo cuando estoy contigo"-respondio el sonriendo tiernamente haciendo que la aguamarina se sonroje

-"O..Oh ya veo..."-dijo la aguamarina muy ruborizada

-"Que linda"-exclamo el pelirrosado-"Te has sonrojado por lo que he dicho"- dijo este dandole un abrazo muy fuerte

-"Y..Yuma no me dejas respirar..."-murmuraba la aguamarina aun mas roja pero al final dejo de resistirse pues se dio por vencida cosa que Yuma aprovecho y le dio un calido beso en la mejilla

-"Bueno...Supongo que eso bastara por ahora"-dijo Yuma mientras la soltaba y le sonreia

-"C..¿Como que bastara?"-pregunto la aguamarina muy confundida y sonrojada por lo que el pelirrosado dijo

-"No es nada"-respondio el sonriente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de esta -"Vamos a casa"-dijo el mientras la tomaba de la mano y le jalaba

* * *

Supongo que lo que dijo Yuma al final no fue nada , cuando llegamos todo volvio a ser como siempre...O creo que peor pues por alguna razon a el le daba fiebre y evitaba mi mirada, ¿ahora si miro a alguien le da fiebre?. Meiko quien ya habia llegado me pregunto si habia pasado algo pues dijo que el se sentia mal, Rin y Len estaban durmiendo en la sala , al parecer se habian divertido mucho , y claro como siempre Kaito traia kilos y kilos de helado, mentras que Luka le regañaba que no se comiera tanto y Gakupo se habia puesto a practicar con su espada , pero no estaba Yuma ; pareciese que no faltase nada pero aun asi sentia que su presencia hacia mas falta de lo que normalmente hace .Ni modo debo recordar que Yuma no es mi amigo ni mas que eso, el simplemente pasa tiempo conmigo para que su secreto este a salvo, no debo pensar en que vamos a ser amigos despues de esto ya que de seguro el debe odiarme por lo que le estoy haciendo. En fin, simplemente entrare a mi cuarto y dare un largo suspiro, vere como mi cama esta destendida porque Yuma en la mañana se puso a mover todas mis cosas. Pero como sea simplemente me dare otro baño muy relajante y me dormire temprano ya que mañana hay escuela...Me pregunto si la escuela es un buen lugar por donde encontrar novio...Ya se , ahi empezare mi busqueda con o sin ayuda de Yuma ; pero claro tendra que obedecerme porque lo tengo chantajeado , cuando vea al chico ¿Me enamorare? ; quiero saber todo sobre ese tema, que mic corazon se agite a mil con solo tocar su mano, que mis mejillas se pongan rojas como las de el , y que podamos mirarnos fijamente sin que se asusten de mi...Bueno esa es la parte dificil pero no se porque los chicos de la escuela se asutan de mi mirar , cuando miro a la gente en la calle ellos actuan normal peor en la escuela es muy raro ; ah...Maldita vida escolar...Bueno en fin , tengo que dormirme , para un largo dia de mañana que sera mi busqueda de novio con o sin Yuma. ¡Hasta mañana!.


	3. El encuentro emotivo

Hoy era un dia de escuela, asi que como siempre me levante de la cama con mucha pereza y dando un gran fin me levante lentamente de la cama como acotusmbro , y claro luego de echarme agua a la cara me agilize un poco asi que me fui a cambiarme tratando de hacerlo lo mas rapido, con mi uniforme normal de escuela me sente al borde de la cama frente a un espejo y empeze a peinarme mis dos coletas , como siempre ; luego alistes mis cosas ya que me habia olvidado el dia anterior de hacerlo, pero cuando termine y vi el reloj de que aun estaba a tiempo di un suspiro de aivio, asi que me levante y baje las escaleras cuidadosamente sin caerme para poder comer mi desayuno que Meiko y Luka siempre me preparan ya que yo y Rin preparamos el almuerzo y Kaito y Gakupo la cena...Ahora que lo pienso Yuma no hace nada por eso de ser presidente estudiantil , ¿Que se ha creido? , deberia darnos una mano por lo menos...Maldito holgazan . Pero como sea disfrutare mi delicioso desayuno, me sente en la mesa, solo estaba yo ya que siempre era asi pues los demas tenian trabajo y Rin y Len tenian que llegar mas temprano a la escuela porque siempre les daba una mano al profesor en cualquier cosa. Si me pongo a pensar , Yuma se va mas tarde que yo ¿Como hace para poder llegar mas temprano? ; misterios del universo, pero bueno dejare de preocuparme de ese tema y me concentro en otro, ya que tengo que conseguirme un novio, hoy tengo que saber cuales son mis gustos en chicos para poder seleccionar uno , pero en eso tengo que manipular a Yuma para que me de una mano pues el se conoce a todos los chicos de las escuela por ser tan "social" segun ellos

-"¡Hmph!"-omitia la aguamarina ese sonido cada vez que le daba un mordisco a su puerro

-"B..Buenos dias Miku..."-murmuro un pelirrosado soñoliento mientras la abrazaba por detras

-"Eh...Yuma buenos dias"-reacciono la aguamarina algo sonrojada al reconocerlo -"Ve a vestirte rapido que llegaras tarde"-dijo ella

-"¿Me vas a esperar?"-pregunto el curioso mientras jugaba con el cabello de ella

-"C..Claro que no"-respondio ella muy sonrojada al acto de Yuma -"Ah , ademas recuerda que te he dado la mision de que me busques un novio"-comento la aguamarina mientras le daba un mordisco a su puerro

-"¿Un novio, ah?"-dijo el de malhumor mientras apretaba mas fuerte el abrazo hacia Miku

-"Si si un novio, y que sea de la escuela"-dijo ella mirandolo a los ojos y luego al no recibir respuesta dijo -"¿Que parte no entiendes?"

-"Lo que no entiendo es porque alguien como tu quiere un novio a esta edad"-dijo Yuma exagerando la situacion para buscar pretexto dijo mientras la soltaba

-"¿Eh?..Es malo a esta edad..."-murmuraba la aguamarina algo confundida -"¿Tu tampoco antes has tenido novia?"-pregunto ella mirando fijamente a sus ojos

-"..Si , si he tenido"-respondio el honestamente por la fija mirada de la aguamarina

-"Entonces no veo que es lo que te molesta tanto"-dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda

-"Gomene.."-susurro el al oido de la aguamarina mientras le daba un abrazo rodeando el cuello de ella -"Es solo que seria algo insoportable para mi"

-"¿Insoportable?"-pregunto la aguamarina intrigada por las ultimas palabras del pelirrosado

-"Olvidalo"-dijo el mientras la soltaba y le acariciaba el cabello -"Si vas a ir a la escuela solo para buscar novio, no te dejare ir"-dijo el mientras agarraba las llaves de Miku que estaban en un bolsillo de su uniforme

-"Hey devuelveme eso"-exclamo la aguamarina parandose y yendo a por sus llaves -"Sin eso no puedo abrir la puerta"-dijo ella mientras intentaba quitarle las llaves

-"Entonces no iras a ningun lado"-dijo Yuma sonriendo de satisfaccion

-"A..¿Acaso planeas dejarme aqui sola encerrada?"-dijo ella detieniendose y preguntando muy molesta

-"No"-contesto el mientras se acercaba a ella y la encerraba contra la pared-"...Me quedare contigo..."-susurro el suavemente al oido de la aguamarina

-"Y..Yuma..."-susurro ella su nombre muy ruborizada mientras le daba un empujoncito -"D..Dame mis llaves"

-"No quiero"-dijo el sacandole la lengua dejando de acorralarla contra la pared

-"M...Maldicion.."-murmuro la aguamarina -"Y todo el dia que tenia planeado..."-dijo ella en un suspiro

-"...Bueno igual si intentas ir llegarias muy tarde"-dijo Yuma tratando de animarla de alguna forma

-"Y...Ya veo..."-dijo Miku aun desanimada -"Solo es que no puedo evitar sentirme molesta"-dijo ella cabizbaja -"Solo quiero un novio..."

-"Ya te dije si es que eso sucede.."-dijo Yuma para abalanzarsele encima -"Mirame solo a mi"

-"Ya esta bien , esta bien"-decia la aguamarina muy sonrojada -"Pero ya quitate de encima"-exigia ella empujandolo- "Ademas...¿No eres tu un estudiante modelo? No deberias faltar"

-"¿Preocupada por mi?"-dijo el con una sonrisa en su rostro de satisfaccion mientras se levantaba de ella

-"C...Claro que no idiota"-respondio ella parandose -"Bueno me voy a dar una ducha relajante si es que no te importa"-dijo Miku

-"¿No quieres que me bañe contigo o si?"-dijo el molestandola a proposito

-"Idiotaaa"-exclamo ella muy molesta golpeandolo con un negi

* * *

Despues de mi super relajante baño de mas de dos horas , sali del balo y me cambie a algo mas comodo , ya que no fui a la escuela dado a que Yuma aun tenia mis llaves...Maldito...Pero como ya estoy mas relajada no pensare en tonterias como Yuma y simplmente descansare en mi cama muy tranquila y con una toalla en mi cabello y ya vestida me eche tranquilamanete en mi cama, pensando que es lo que deberia decir pues como Yuma no me ha dejado irme deseguro los profesores me van a hacer problemas, claro si es que primero no se asustan si los miro, pero ya que tengo que inventar una excusa como que me sentia mal o algo por el mis ojos por un momento, descansando la vista pero no tenia nada de ganas de dormir , pues ya habia dormido placidamente la noche abri mis ojos , y encontr otros ojos verdes encima mio observandome , aunque no me sorprendio tanto ya que era la segunda vez que hacia algo asi.

-"¿Estas dormida?"-dijo el con una sonrisita graciosa en su rostro

-"C..Claro que no"-respondio ella -"Ya quitate de encima"-reclamo ella empujandolo hacia un costado y algo sonrojada

-"Mikuuu tus mejillas estan coloradas"-dijo el algo divertido -"¿Te sonrojas muy rapido no?"-dijo el acercandose aun mas a su rostro

-"A..Alejate..."-murmuraba ella aun mas sonrojada pero tenia sostenido sus manos el pelirrosado

-"Me pregunto que tan roja te pondrias si te besara.."-susurro el para luego acercarse aun mas sintiendo la respiracion del uno del otro

-"Y..Yuma...Ya basta..."-decia ella roja como tomate

-"Creo que descubri tu debilidad"-dijo el sonriendo y dejandola libre

-"M..¿Mi debilidad?"-pregunto ella confundida mientras se sentaba al igual que el pelirrosado

-"Claro , eres demasiado inocente"-dijo el sonriendo mientras le apretaba sus mejillas

-"Y..Yo soy normal"-exigio ella mientras le apretaban las mejillas para luego el soltarlas- "S..Solo es que no he tenido mi primer beso..."-murmuro ella en voz baja

-"Ohh ..."-dijo el como si entendiera todo -"¿No te gustaria perderlo?"-pregunto el con interes en su mirada

-"P..Pero con la persona que se convierta en mi novio"-dijo ella haciendo que la mirada de Yuma cambie

-"Entonces , eso es un problema"-dijo el para luego abalanzarsele encima-"Porque la persona que vaya a robarte tu primer beso solo sere yo"-dijo el haciendo sonrojar a la aguamarina

-"Y..Yuma...¿Porque tu vas a hacerlo..?"-pregunto la aguamarina muy sonrojada y confundida

-"Porque...Miku yo..."-iba a decir Yuma algo muy importante pero sono el timbre de la casa

-"¿Eh? ¿Una visita?"-dijo Miku pero luego sintio como abrian la puerta -"¿Quien podra ser...?"-murmuro ella

-"Mmm...Ni idea.."-respondio Yuma mientras la soltaba y luego se escuchaban varias voces -"De seguron son Meiko y los demas ..."-dijo el -"Vamos a ver" - comento Yuma mientras la tomaba de la mano a la aguamarina

-"Me pregunto que sucede..."-murmuro la aguamarina al bajar las escaleras y luego encontrarse con unos ojos iguales a los de los suyos -"¡Ehhh! no puede ser"

-"Hermanitaaaaaa"-grito un aguamarina cuando fue corriendo a abrazarla

-"M..¡Mikuo!"-exclamo ella muy alegre correspondiendo el saludo de este soltando la mano de Yuma

-"Se puede saber quien es ese"-murmuro Yuma dirigiendose al rubio que veia alegremente la escena

-"Ah..Pues el es el hermano de Miku"-contesto Len sin quitar la mirada a la emotiva escena de los hermanos sin notar que el comportamiento de Yuma habia cambiado totalmente

-"Oh...ya veo.."-murmuro Yuma quien solo se limito a fruncir el ceño

En este momento Yuma esa experimentando un nuevo sentimiento

...¿Acaso seran celos?

* * *

******hiiii XD , bien espero que les haya gustado que por fin metiera a Mikuo en esto (por mas que me duela el coraonz XD)**

Deja reviews :D!


	4. Esto tendra consecuencias

-"Mikuo Mikuo estoy tan feliz de verte"-decia la aguamarina muy contenta

-"Yo tambien Miku te extrañe mucho hermanita"-dijo el muy feliz mientras no la soltaba

-"Mikuo que bueno que volvistes"-dijo el rubio

-"¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!"-exclamo Meiko quien ya iba bebiendo 20 botellas de sake

-"Meiko...Mide tus tragos"-le resondro Luka por su comportamiento

-"Mikuo hay que jugar"-exigio una rubia mientras se acercaba a los aguamarinos

-"Pueden ir a jugar niños pero que alguien los vigile"-dijo Gakupo actuando responsablemente por primera vez

-"Yo lo har.."-iba a decir el peliazul muy animado pero fue interrumpido

-"Yo lo hare"-dijo seriamente Yuma mientras no le quitaba la vista a Miku

-"¡Bien vamos!"-dijo Mikuo agarrando la mano de Miku haciendola sonrojar a lo cual Yuma solo se limito a apretar el puño

* * *

Me alegraba mucho que mi hermano estuviese de visita, tiempo que no lo veia asi que estoy muy contenta , es tan nostalgico ya que no lo veia desde pequeña cuando se separaron nuestros padres prohibiendonos contancto con el otro ; Mikuo era el unico que no se asustaba de mi mirar , quizas porque eramos iguales o casi iguales pero aun asi no le daba miedo, supongo que como es mi hermano no le afectaba para nada pero yo recuerdo muy bien que en el jardin de infantes el era muy popular y sobretodo con las chicas , en cmabio conmigo siempre huian, ahora es lo mismo en el mismo sitio, ya que mi escuela tambien tenia jardin de infantes y ahi fue donde me pusieron con Mikuo antes de que se separaran nuestros padre ; en fin Rin y Len tambien se les nota muy felices por la visita de el, en serio que nos hacia mucha falta pues el siempre era el que decia que podiamos jugar y que no debiamos hacer dado que el era el mayor de nosotros, todos estan muy felices por esto . Meiko y Luka estan haciendo comida para celebrarlo y Gakupo y Kaito se han puesto a ordenar la sala mientras nosotros jugamos haciendo mucho bullicio , por el momento estan jugando a las escondidas yo no queria jugar asi que decidi sentarme por ahi en el piso y Mikuo insistio o si no no jugaba , despues de tener en una batalla de puerros la cual yo gane lo obligue a jugar con Rin y Len a regañadientes el mientras estaba ahi sentada recorde que Gakupo dijo que Yuma nos vigilara , mire a mi alrededor y el no estaba , me pregunto si le habra pasado algo, esta actuando muy extraño desde que llego Mikuo. Hasta que senti que unos brazos me abrazaban posesivamente...

-"Eh...Ah Yuma...¿Donde estabas?"-pregunto la aguamarina con una sonrisa en su rostro

-"Estaba aburrido asi que me fui "-dijo el para luego abrazarla mas fuerte -"No me agrada mucho tu hermano..."

-"¡¿Eh! ¿Porque?"-pregunto ella preocupada pero no recibio respuesta -"D..Deberian llevarse bien , puede ser algo idiota y pervertido a veces pero.."-decia ella pero fue interrumpida

-"¿Pervertido? ¿Acaso el te ha hecho algo pervertido?"-exclamo Yuma molesto quien hizo que Miku se de media vuelta para mirarla directamente a los ojos

-"Y..Yuma..."-dijo la aguamarina poniendo una expresion de dolor por el fuerte agarre de el , a lo cual Yuma la solto al instante-"¿Q...Que es lo que sucede? ¿Te sientes bien?"-pregunto ella preocupada tocando la frente de este

-"M...Miku..Perdon no quiero preocuparte..."-dijo el poniendole una sonrisa para alegrarla

-"..Esta bien , pero si algo te molesta avisame ¿De acuerdo?"-dijo ella hasta que los chicos la llamaban desde lejos para jugar ella se despidio dejando a Yuma solo

-"...Solo quiero besarte..."-murmuro solo para si el pelirrosado

* * *

Me estaban llamando Len y Rin diciendo que no encontraban a Mikuo por ningun sitio, parece que se habia escondido muy bien y necesitaban que yo lo encuentre o si no perdian y tenian que comprarle 100 puerros , que abusivo , yo solo pido 99 en fin decidimos separarnos para poder buscarlo, pero ellos tambien se fueron a pedirle ayuda a los demas , incluyendo a Yuma claro aunque no tengo ni la menor idea de porque mi hermano no le agrada , ¿Se habran conocido desde antes? ¿O simplemente es arte de la naturaleza? ; pues como siempre yo y mis misterios del fin lo estaba buscando por toda partes , por el jardin donde estabamos jugando principalmente para no ensuciar y hacer alboroto adentro de la casa , pero luego tuve que entrar a la casa y empeze a buscarlo por todas las habitaciones; no lo encontraba , ya me estaba empezando a molestar , lo habia buscado hasta en el sotano(me da mucho miedo ahi porque es muy oscuro). Me puse un poco molesta por no poder encontrarlo ¡En mi propia casa!. Que rabiano poder encontrarlo , primera vez que pierdo en este maldito juego. Hasta que luego oi unos ruidos por el baño, pense "Victoria" en mi mente ya que supuse que habia descubierto el escondite de Mikuo, abri la puerta rapidamente para encontrarme con un Mikuo sin camisa y con una toalla en su cabeza con las manos , al parecer se habia bañado.

-"M..M...M..Mi..¡Mikuo!"-exclamo la aguamarina muy sonrojada

-"Oh lo siento, estaba cansado de estar escondido y me di una ducha"-dijo Mikuo con una sonrisita en su cara -"Estas tan roja"-dijo el mientras se acercaba mas a ella

-"M..Mikuo idiota"-decia ella tratando de alejarlo -"P..Ponte una camisa..."- dijo Miku muy sonrojada

-"¿Que sucede? ¿No te gusta verme asi?-dijo el encerrando a Miku contra la pared

-"M..Mikuo..R..Retrocede"-dijo ella tratando de empujarlo haciendo tacto con el pecho de Mikuo con sus manos -"A..Alejate ya..."-murmuraba ella muy sonrojada

-"O acaso..."-dijo Mikuo para luego susurrar sensualmente al oido de la aguamarina -"¿Te gusta verme asi?"

-"M...Mikuo..."-decia ella muy sonrojada estremeciendose ante las palabras de este

-"¿Chicos que estan haciendo?"-pregunto un rubio con una mirada comicamente acusadora

-"¿Mikuo porque estas sin camisa?"-dijo la rubia quien tambien tenia la misma expresion que su gemelo y entre los dos estaba un pelirrosado que se limito al fruncir el ceño muy molesto pero nadie lo noto

-"Ah..Esperen no es lo que piensan"-trataba de explicar la aguamarina mientras que su hermano le daba un beso en la mejilla para luego dejarla ir

-"Gomen chicos me di un baño y por eso estoy asi"-dijo Mikuo sonriente y diciendolo como si nada

-"Oh ya veo..."-dijo Rin comprendiendo todo

-"Pero aun creo que a Meiko le interesara lo que estaba viendo"-dijo Len quien fue corriendo rapidamente a decirle a Meiko

-"Kagamine maldito mocoso"-exclamo Mikuo quien se puso a perseguirlo antes que le diga a Meiko quien seguro lo iba a golpear mil veces con su botella de sake

-"Ah...Que se puede hacer con ellos"-dijo Rin siguiendolos un tanto divertida

-"Muy cierto Rin.."-dijo la aguamarina en un suspiro pero ya se habia ido la rubia como si le escuchara , y cuando esta iba a pasar por el camino donde se fueron los demas y obligadamente se cruzaba con Yuma , esta al estar a su lado quiso bajar las escaleras recibio un fuerte agarre por arriba de su cada de parte del pelirrosado -"Y...¿Yuma?"-pregunto ella muy confundida respecto a su comportamiento de el

-"Miku eres una maldita perra"-dijo Yuma para luego soltarla e irse a su habitacion azotando la puerta

-"P..¿Pero que demonios...?"-murmuro ella muy molesta por lo que el le habia dicho sin notar que solamente eran celos, ella ignoro eso y bajo las escaleras muy enfadada.

* * *

¿Por que me dijo eso?¿Que demonios le sucede? ; que mierda...(disculpen mi vocabulario pero es que estoy muy enojada con Yuma), no se que le pasa , hace un buen rato el estaba muy animado segun yo y ahora no se que rayos le sucede; Odio que se comporte asi , esta actuando demasiado extraño desde la llegada de Mikuo, es como si fuera otra persona , bueno eso no puedo decirlo yo ya que solo he visto su verdadera personalidad por un dia , pero aun asi no tiene derecho a decirme lo que me dijo ¿Como se atreve? , que bastardo , en este momento esta escuchando musica a todo volumen desde su habitacion , creo que lo hace para irritarme aun mas. Ese idiota , ya le demostrare que sucede cuando me molestan y me insultan de esa forma , le voy a demostrar que no debe meterse conmigo. Y para mi mala suerte no se me ocurre nada de que poder decirle para mandarlo al diablo, es que no soy buena insultando a la gente porque no he tenido la necesidad de hacerlo o siquiera aprender pero veo que ahora necesito hacerlo, ¡Ya vera con quien se metio!

-"Miku ¿Te sientes bien?"-pregunto Len algo intrigado

-"¿Eh?¿Porque lo dices?"-dijo ella sin dar respuesta

-"Porque desde hace un buen rato desde que nos pusimos a jugar Scrabble Vocaloid has estado murmurando : Ese maldito, ese maldito, ese maldito..."-dijo Mikuo mientras se acercaba mas a ella hasta el punto que que sus ropa se tocan

-"L..Lo lamento no me di cuenta de eso"-dijo Miku quien se rio nerviosamente

-"Bueno ya me aburrio Scrabble Vocaloid , jueguemos otra cosa"-comento la rubia quien dio un largo bostezo

-"Entonces podemos jugar.."-iba a proponer algo Len pero fue interrumpido por Mikuo

-"Juguemos a aconsen a Miku"-dijo Mikuo sonriendo pervertidamente

-"Mmm...Yo mirare de lejos"-anuncio la rubia quien sacaba unas palomitas preparandose para la funcion

-"Me encantaria participar"-dijo Len pero fue mirado amenazadoramente por Mikuo -"C..Creo que no quiero participar"-dijo Len sentandose al lado de Rin

-"Supongo que me encargare yo de hacer todo el trabajo"-dijo Mikuo susurrandole a Miku

-"M..Mikuo ni se te ocurra"-diciendo la aguamarina cuando sintio que un escalofrio le recorria por el cuerpo cuando Mikuo le mordio su oreja a ella -"Geeeeez ¡Mikuo!"-exclamo la aguamarina muy sonrojada y enfadada

-"¿Dime hermanita?"-pregunto el un tanto divertido

-"D..Deja de acosarme"-reclamaba ella muy enojada

Mikuo se le acerco lentamente y delicadamente le dijo -"Nunca...Hermanita"-para luego volver a morder la oreja de ella suavemente ignorando que habia un pelirrosado que estaba viendo esto y que tenia las intenciones de disculparse con Miku

-"M..¡Mikuo!"-exclamo la aguamarina roja como tomate y queriendo matar a su gemelo hasta que sintio que alguien se acerco a ellos , mas bien una silueta pelirrosada

-"Oh..¿Hola soy Mikuo y tu?"-dijo el aguamarino amistosamente mientras abrazaba a su gemela

-"Soy Yuma mucho gusto"-dijo Yuma con su tipica sonrisa en su rostro a pesar que hace un momento puso una expresion muy enfadada a la cual Miku la vio

-"Bueno Yuma...¿Quieres ver como yo y Miku jugamos a acosen a Miku?"-dijo Mikuo muy sonriente sin sospechar nada al comportamiento de Yuma , asi que se puso a jugar con el cabello de Miku y le empezo a dar beso de broma en el cuello

-"M..M..¡Mikuo!"-decia la aguamarina hartamente sonrojada por los actos de su hermano aunque sepa que eran de broma , pero el que no sabia eso era Yuma quien en un instante agarro a Miku da la camiseta jalandola hacia el y provocando que los labios de los dos se juntaran a proposito , ella estaba muy sorprendida sin saber que hacer , mientras que Mikuo quedo desconcertado ante la accion de Yuma sin saber tampoco que hacer ; y los Kagamines quienes estaban disfrutando mucho de la escena como si fuera un pelicula comiendo cada vez mas y mas rapido las palomitas , Miku dandole un gran empujon le grito -"P..Pero ¡¿Que rayos te pasa?¡ ; primero me insultas y ahora me besas ¡¿Que sucede contigo?

-"Tu bien sabes que es lo que pasa, si realmente me conoces lo averiguaras"-dijo Yuma con su tipica sonrisa la cual ya era muy notoriamente falsa para Miku , luego se fue a su habitacion muy satisfecho de lo que habia hecho

-"¡Pero que demonios le sucede a ese idiota al robarle el primer beso a mi hermana!"-exclamo Mikuo muy molesto a lo que hizo el pelirrosado -"¡Cuando lo vea mañana lo voy a hacer pedacitos!"-gritaba Mikuo lleno de rabia quien pensaba en alejar a su hermana todo lo posible de Yuma

-"M...Mi primer beso..."-murmuro la aguamarina mientras se tocaba sus labios y recordaba la sensacion de los labios de Yuma tocandose con los de ella


	5. Ponganle fin a las dudas

Y en una madrugada despues de aquel "incidente"...

-"Tranquilida, quiero tranquilidad ; tranquilidad ,quiero tranquilidad;tranquilidad, quiero tranquilidad ; tranquilidad, quiero tranquilidad"-murmuraba una aguamarina repetidas veces mientras abrazaba traumadamente su almohada -"E..Ese...Maldito..."-empezo a decir algo la aguamarina -"¡Lo voy a matar!" - grito ella de repente ,mientras ponia la cabeza contra el espaldar de su cama y se golpeaba varias veces hasta que quedo inconsciente y pudo dormir.

Oh hola soy Miku , y bueno si no lo ha notado creo que estoy en muchos problemas , estoy muy alegre de que mi hermano haya vuelto a casa por fin ; o bueno aunque sea solo de visita aun asi estoy muy feliz por su llegada..Hasta ayer...¿Recuerdan a Yuma cierto?Lo recordaran como "el bastardo" o si prefieren otra podria ser "ese hijo de...". Pero en fin sin salirnos del tema , ayer yo como siempre buena niña estaba jugando con mi hermano y los Kagamine y de pronto tuve que buscar a Mikuo porque se perdio y muchas cosas por demas , Yuma se comportaba algo raro y yo note eso , quizas si le hubiera preguntado que sucedia hubiera evitado todo esto pero...¡En fin! Lo encontre a Mikuo y como siempre su acoso bromista me fue molesto pero no le dije nada , Len y Rin iban a decirle a Meiko sobre el acoso ya que vieron lo que paso al igual que Yuma aunque el simplemente estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo y sin soltar palabra alguna. Pero bueno Mikuo se fue a perseguir a los gemelos , y todo eso , o mas bien creo que Len fue el que amenazo si lo pienso bien ; como sea llegare al punto , iba a seguirlos por el mismo camino donde ellos pasaron y de pronto Yuma me tomo del brazo, era un fuerte agarre por cierto , un agarre muy posesivo y que ni me dejaba dar un paso hacia adelante o un paso hacia atras , quise mirarlo a los ojos ya que no entendia que le pasaba pero el evito mi mirada, como estaba apretando demasiado mi mano yo dije su nombre para hacerlo reaccionar pero su unica reaccion fue insultarme. Asi es, aunque no lo crean ese idiota me insulto , se atrevio a hacerlo, no entendia que demonios le pasaba ya que despues de decirme eso se fue a su habitacion a poner musica a todo volumen haciendome irritar como dije en el capitulo anterior , mientras que Mikuo y los gemelos jugaban yo estaba pensando como iba vengarme de ese bastardo y ademas que luego Mikuo me dijo que lo estaba maldiciendo , bueno el simplemente me dijo las palabras que yo estaba diciendo, pero yo sabia que estaba maldiciendo a Yuma; pero bueno luego Mikuo se aburrio de jugar con los Kagamines y su personalidad pervertida se encendio empezando a acosarme como normalmente hace , me fije que Yuma bajaba por las escaleras mientras Mikuo me mordia la oreja, y creo que mencione antes que juraria haberlo visto con una expresion muy enojada , ¿Razones? las desconozco totalmente , pero ya que iba a hacer porque el saludo con su tipica y muy falsa sonrisa a Mikuo el cual correspondio el saludo , note como el ambiente se ponia un poco incomodo asi que no dije ni una palabra, pero para ese entonces Mikuo habia empezado a darme besos en el cuello lo cual me hizo sonrojar muchisimo pues el nunca habia hecho algo por alli, de pronto senti como empujaban a Mikuo con facilidad mientras que a mi me jalaban en sentido contrario , de pronto sin darme cuenta cerre los ojos ya que eso se hace inconscientemente cuando uno piensa que se va a caer , pero no me cai , mas bien estaba siendo sujetada ...Otra vez el mismo fuerte agarre que reconoci en seguida , tambien sentia un tacto el cual nunca habia tenido esa parte de mi cuerpo, mis labios...Estaban contra los de el, al darme cuenta de eso en seguida quise separarme antes de que ocurriera algo malo , bien es cierto que ese era mi primer beso , pero no mi primer beso de mas de tres segundos asi que intente empujarlo con todas mis fuerzas pero no podia , al darme cuenta que ya habia perdido mi beso de mas de tres segundos me senti muy furiosa con el, la persona que me estaba besando...El desgraciado de Yuma. Luego esta vez patee un poco para poder darle el empujon que hizo que nos separaramos , lo primero que hice fue tomar aire ya que me faltaba mucho por el largo beso que Yuma me dio, lo mire a los ojos , y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, entonces aproveche y le grite , queria saciar toda mi rabia por lo que me habia dicho y hecho, pero finalmente el me dio una respuesta que solo me causaba mas misterio a sus acciones...¡Como lo odio!. Y he aqui tratando de conciliar mi sueño embellecedor pero al parecer no puedo dormir para nada ya que tengo insomnio por ponerme a pensar en lo que mierda le sucede a ese bastardo, como no econtraba otra manera mejor tuve que golpearme repetidamente la cabeza contra el espaldar de mi cama hasta no poder mas y quedar inconsciente... Buenas noches. Pero al despertar supe que tengo que lidiar con mi pesima vida y que hacer al respecto para que esta situacion tenga ya un final sin mas drama o locura como lo esta teniendo ahora. Pero por otra parte creo que sera un tranquilo dia ...¿Notaron el sarcasmo? ¡Rayos que me estoy volviendo buena en eso!; creo que en este momento no tengo ni la mas minima intencion de levantarme de la cama , y bajar a por mi desayuno de negis ; aunque la idea de comer negis sea muy tentadora para nada quiero ver la cara de Yuma despues de lo que me hizo, realmente aun no puedo creerlo. Ademas se que mi hermano va a armar un gran escandalo apensa baje y mire a Yuma con rabia , no es que lo mire con rabia y Mikuo se moleste , si no que Mikuo estaba muy enfadado por lo que me hizo ayer. Mi hermano es una persona muy sobreprotectora conmigo , dice que simplemente no dejara que me aleje de el yendome con otros chicos aunque puede ser muy tierno a veces es realmente pervertido en otras ocasiones. Yo recuerdo que el hace mucho tiempo me dijo que si le correspondiese ya seriamos novios , pero en fin eso lo dijo hace mucho tiempo dudo que se vuelva realidad de alguna manera , ¿Yo y Mikuo? nunca lo he pensado , el siempre es el baka que me hace sonrojar haciendome perversiones aunque trato luego de ignorarlas pues simplemente es un juego suyo, o mas bien una broma. Pero llegando al punto en este mismo instante (ademas creo que la autora ha abusado bastante ya que les esta haciendo leer un monton sobre mi P.V.O pero ¿Que se le va a hacer?)tengo que bajar en este instante o Mikuo entrara a mi habitacion sin consultarme , creeanme eso ya me ha pasado y no fue una situacion muy bonita que digamos ; asi que tendre que dar mi mejor esfuerzo en esto, preparar mis golpes de puerros por si acaso y bajar con el cabello desarreglado para luego tener una excusa de porque volver a mi habitacion , ya que Mikuo tambien es muy controlador fin creo que baje torpemente las escaleras para ir al comedor que se encuentra en el primer piso (si no lo han notado las habitaciones se encuentran en el segundo y todo lo demas abajo) vi como todos comian tranquilamente y para mi suerte no estaba Yuma hasta que sentia como la mirada de mi hermano se posaba amenazadoramente sobre mi , y la de los Kagamines con intriga y tambien se posaron sobre mi, pero no era sus miradas las que se posaron en mi , si no a lo que habia detras de mi y que yo no habia notado en ningun momento mientras bajaba las escaleras...

-"Buenos dias chicos"-dijo un pelirrosado ignorando a la aguamarina quien arrimo a un lado para poder pasar por las escaleras

-"Muy buenos dias Yuma"-dijo Len muy alegre esperando una reaccion de este dado lo que paso ayer

-"¿Como amanecistes?"-pregunto la rubia muy curiosa intentando que sucedan mas cosas como las de ayer y tenia un buen rato para hacerlo ya que ella y su hermano estaban a los costados de Yuma

-"Ah pues muy bien gracias"-dijo Yuma mientras se servia de su desayuno -"Itadakimasu"-dijo el agradeciendo por la comida para luego empezar a comer

-"Esto no puede estar pasandome a mi..."-murmuro una aguamarina mientras bajaba las escaleras y apenas al hacerlo su hermano le dio un gran tiron del brazon haciendo que se siente al lado de este -"¿Tu tambien me vas a malograr el dia , Mikuo?"-dijo Miku ya muy exhausta que para su mala suerte justo el asiento al lado de su hermano era tambien el asiento enfrente de Yuma

-"Oh no no , claro que no ; yo siempre mejorare tu dia hermanita"-dijo Mikuo quien mas tenia fijado los ojos en Yuma para ver si reaccionaba ante la presencia de Miku

-"Oigan chicos, olvide decirselos pero los demas han salido asi que estamos solos"-comento la rubia mientras comia unas naranjas

-"S...Solos..."-no pudieron evitar murmurar para si Miku,Mikuo y el pelirrosado

-"¿Pero asi no es mas interesante el dia?"-dijo un rubio mientras se apoyaba sobre su mano con mucho interes en sus ojos

-"...Como sea"-dijo el pelirrosado sin inmutarse para seguir comiendo su desayuno mientras notaba como el aguamarino lo miraba con cara asesina -"¿Sucede algo?"

-"Oh por supuesto que no , despues de besar a mi hermanita no sucede nada"-dijo Mikuo con una sonrisa muy sarcastica en su rostro

-"M..Mikuo hey ya deja ese tema..."-murmuraba la aguamarina tratando de olvidarlo no pudiendo evitar que un sonrojo saliera de su rostro cosa que enfado mas a Mikuo

-"Se nota que no eres un caballero ya que por robarle el primer beso a una dama se te puede considerar un ladron"-dijo Mikuo muy contento por sus palabras

-"Oh bueno creo que es mejo ser un ladron que un acosador de hermanas"-dijo Yuma tambien muy contento por lo que le dijo

-"Y..Ya calmense..."-decia la aguamarina intentando tranquilizarlos hasta que vio como los gemelos a escondidas sacaban palomitas y se ponian a comer -"Hey ustedes dos denme una mano"-exigio la aguamarina

-"Mira Rin , esto es en 3D"-dijo Len mirando muy graciosamente a la aguamarina

-"Debi traer mi grabadora y dentro de un rato lo subiamos al youtube"-comento la rubia con tristeza en su rostro

-"Pero si seran..."-murmuraba la aguamarina mientras olvido que Yuma y Mikuo estaban peleando y no habia nadie quien controle la situacion , y para mejorar su dia , Mikuo y Yuma ya habian empezado a decirse cosas mas fuertes

-"Yo no soy un acosador que no teme decirle lo que siente por su hermana"-dijo Yuma mientras lo retaba con la mirada y Mikuo quien lo miraba sorprendido por haber descubierto su punto debil

-"Pero yo no soy un idiota que se pone a besuquear a hermanas de otros sin siquiera agradarles a ellas"-dijo Mikuo devolviendo el golpe bajo

-"¡Retractate bastardo!"-exclamo Yuma seriamente enfadado mientras tomaba a Mikuo de la camisa

-"No lo hare"-respondio Mikuo mientras en un intento de defenderse tambien tomo a Yuma de la camisa jalando del cuello al igual que el

-"Oh maldicion creo que va a haber gore"-comento Len a su hermana quien no le presto atencion ya que se estaba ahogando con las palomitas por la atencion a lo que pasaba -"Ahhh Rin aguanta"-exclamaba el

-"Pues no me gustaria destrozar una cara asi , no una cara que sea tan parecida a la de Miku"-dijo Yuma mientras provocaba a Mikuo

-"Pero a mi no me molestaria nada en darte una buena golpiza para que entiendas en donde esta tu lugar y que no vas a acercarte a mi hermanita nunca mas"-respondio Mikuo tenazmente

-"Eres un hijo de pu..."-estaba a punto Yuma de dar el primer golpe hasta que la aguamarin llamo la atencion de los dos

-"¡Ustedes dos ya basta!"-grito Miku muy enojada por el comportamiento de estos -"¡Dejen de pelear! Lo que paso ya paso...Ademas solo fue un beso..."-exclamo ella pero poco a poco fue apagando la voz -"M...mi primer beso..."-murmuro ella para si pero todos llegaron a oir , y rapidamente ella se dirigio corriendo a su habitacion poniendole seguro y no dejando a los demas detenerla.

-"...Espero que Miku no este muy molesta o si no esto se convertira seriamente en un gore..."-murmuro Len mientras queria comer palomitas sin darse cuenta de que Rin se las habia acabado todas -"¡Rin!"

-"Tienes razon...Debe estar muy enojada por estos idiotas..."-comento Rin sin darse cuenta de lo que decia"¡Ah perdon no quise insultarlos pense que era una television y se podia comentar libremente!"-exclamo la rubia con una risita nerviosa pero simplemente fue ignorada

-"...Esto es tu culpa"-sentencio Mikuo mirando a Yuma con mucha rabia mientras que Yuma simplemente se limito a mirarlo con un poco de tristeza, Mikuo no se percato de eso y simplemente se fue a tocarle la puerta a su hermana aver si le habria pero se notaba que no le daba ningun resultado

-"...Si ya lo se"-respondio Yuma aunque sabia que Mikuo no llegaria a escucharle , asi que mas bien se lo dijo a si mismo o mejor dicho a su conciencia

* * *

No se realmente que me pasaba , por una parte estaba muy enfadada con Yuma, y luego por otra sentia una gran tristeza por haber perdido mi primer beso de esa forma ; yo siempre de pequeña soñaba que mi "principe azul" me pediria permiso para tomar mi primer beso y yo cortesmente aceptaria como un cuento de tenia que ser muy honesta conmigo misma ya que el sueño que estaba viviendo nunca iba a ser realidad, tengo que despertar en este instante y darme cuenta que nunca las cosas saldran como uno quiere , diganme cursi o dramatica ; Pero , ¿El primer beso no se hace cuando uno realmente desea hacerlo? respondanme si al chico que realmente odian les diera un beso sorpresa despues de ser insultadas creo que se sentirian igual de burladas al igual que yo. Mikuo estaba que tocaba la puerta incontables veces, no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta , asi que lamentablemente me harte y le grite que me dejara en paz, dado por el silencio que aparecio en la casa me di cuenta rapidamente que todos habian escuchado lo que habia senti muy mal por eso, llena de arrepentimiento, el solo queria ser un buen hermano tratando de animarme pero yo estaba muy enfadada y lo mande al diablo , me siento terrible y se que el peor, ademas ¿Porque Yuma dijo que Mikuo ocultaba sentimiento?¿Acaso el sabia algo que yo no?. Otra vez estaba muy confundida sin darme cuenta y siempre me confundo yo sola , eso ya se me esta haciendo diario pero lo unico que se y estoy segura es que a la persona que deberia odiar en este momento seria a Yuma, debo odiarlo con todo mi corazon y ser como me sea posiblemente humano. Asi que he decidido darle las copias de su libreta con los nombres de las chicas, ya veo que ese chico no puede ser castigado siguiendo ordenes ya que despues de pedirle que me consiguiera un novio ha estado muy insoportable conmigo , y ahora esta peor ahora que ha venido mi hermano haciendome dar cuenta de que Yuma y yo realmente no somos amigos, simplemente soy una chica quien queria darle una leccion por haberle hecho esas cosas a las demas chicas pero ya estaba llegando muy lejos con esto, deberia de repuganr la tan sola presencia de Yuma pero cuando estaba con el era muy agradable, me gustaba estar con el ya que la pasaba bien ; pero tengo que ponerle fin a esto ya no puedo seguir en el maldito juego de Yuma el cual simplemente hara que se forme un circulo vicioso haciendo que mi vida se ponga de cabeza cada vez mas y mas no dandome un espacio personal. Debo terminar con lo que empeze , ya no dejare que mi enfado haga sentir mal a otras personas que solo querian hacerme sentir mejor y claro me refiero a Mkuo el hermano que siempre me ha apoyado y ha estado ahi para oir mis quejas desde muy pequeños, el siempre me ha cuidado y ahora que no lo tenia cerca me sentia un poco perdida pero por alguna razon pude olvidar eso con Yuma , sientiendome de nuevo en mi mundo pero ya no se puede seguir con esto. Como sea sin darme cuenta ya era de noche y supongo que Meiko y los demas no van a volver dentro de un buen rato o mejor dicho la madrugada ya que a ellos les gusta salir muy continuamente; no recuerdo que hora seria asi que simplemente abri el cajon donde tenia unas cuantas copias ; y luego sali de mi cuarto para ir en busca de las demas copias por toda la casa ya que soy muy buena ocultando cosas. Cuando llegue a encontrar todas di un suspiro, realmente lo di por alivio ; pero senti que mi corazon dolia un poco asi que el suspiro finalizo en uno de tristeza , ¿Tristeza?¿Porque?¿Acaso no queria que esto termine y ya poder estar tranquila de una maldita vez?. Otra vez yo y mis inumerables preguntas sobre lo que sentia y lo que me fin con un poco de resignacion me dirigi al cuarto de Yuma y tragando saliva para darme valentia toque la puerta despacio...

-"¿Quien es?"-dijo Yuma mientras abria la puerta para luego encontrarse con la aguamarina y no pudiendo evitar sentirse muy sorprendido por la visita de esta -"M...¿Miku?"

-"Ah si , esto...Queria devolverte las copias"-dijo Miku mientras le entregaba un monton de papeles en blanco y negro y algunos a colores

-"¿Las copias?"-pregunto el pelirrosado muy confundido pero al ponerse a leer lo que decia se encontro muy sorprendido -"M..Miku no entiendo...¿No que ibas a darme una leccion?"

-"Pues darte una leccion me ha costado muy caro entrometiendote demasiado en mi vida"-dijo ella mientras sonreia tristemente -"Asi que volvamos a como era antes, yo no dire nada asi que no tienes de que preocuparte"- dijo la aguamarina mientras se podia notar como los ojos de Yuma se pagaban en ese instante -"B..Bueno adios"-dijo ella para luego darse media vuelta y tratar de irse a su habitacion

-"¡No digas tonterias!"-grito Yuma muy enfadado mientras de un tiron hacia que Miku entre a la habitacion de el , luego la lanzo contra su cama cerrando la puerta habilidosamente -"¡¿Que rayos intentas decirme? ¿¡Acaso ya no vamos a ser amigos?"-exclamaba el muy molesto y tambien triste por lo que le habia dicho Miku , y rapidamente se abalanzo sobre ella

-"Y...Yuma...N..Nunca fuimos amigos solo eramos compa..."-y en eso momento la aguamarina quien estaba siendo sujetada recibio un beso sorpresivo del pelirrosado, ella se resistio un poco pero menos que la vez anterior , y cuando el finalmente le dejo de besar para que respirara dijo-"Yuma...¿Porque siempre haces eso?"-pregunto ella algo enfadada y muy sonrojada por el acto de este

-"En serio...A ti tienen que decirtes las cosas muy directamente"-dijo Yuma mientras le sonreia dulcemente y se ponia a jugar con el cabello de ella

-"Yuma ya sueltame...Tengo que volver a mi habitacion"exigio Miku quien quiso empujarlo un poco pero Yuma la tenia bien sujetada

-"No hasta me digas que te sucede...Diciendome esas cosas...¿¡Piensas siquiera en los sentimientos de los demas?"-dijo Yuma sobresaltandola

-"¡C..Claro que pienso!"- dijo ella devolviendole el grito -"E..Es por eso que ya no quiero fingir que somos amigos si no lo somos..."-murmuraba ella con la voz algo apagada

-"¡Nosotros no somos amigos Miku!"-grito Yuma a la aguamarina quien en seguida la expresion de ella cambio a una triste

-"V..Ves ya lo sabia...Por eso te dije que ya no vale la pena seguir hablandonos y jugar este juego de la ama y el esclavo..."-murmuraba ella sin poder evitar que se note la expresion de tristeza en su rostro

-"No Miku tonta..."-respondio Yuma para luego acercarse delicadamente al oido de ella y susurrarle delicadamente-"Yo no quiero ser tu amigo...Yo quiero ser mas que eso"

-"¿Eh?"-dijo la aguamarina muy sonrojada por lo que el pelirrosado le habia dicho -"¿Estas bromeando cierto?"

-"Entonces dime si esto te parece una broma..."-dijo Yuma para volver a besarla , dulcemente , saboreando a la perfeccion los labios de ella y haciendo que el beso sea uno muy largo ; la aguamarina no opuso resistencia , no sabia como reaccionar a eso , tenia demasiadas cosas en las que pensar y ahora eso para ello era la gota que derramo el vaso ya que lo que le dijo Yuma era mas bien una confesion indirecta , ella deseaba estar equivocandose en ese momento pero a la vez no ya que realmente aunque no lo quiera aceptar ; estaba disfrutando como los labios de Yuma y de ella se juntaban.

-"E...Eso...No fue una broma.."-murmuro la aguamarina muy sonrojada para luego levantarse ya que Yuma ya no la estaba sujetando, y se fue a su habitacion a pensar en muchas cosas de ese dia que iba a ser sarcasticamente tranquilo

* * *

**omg me inspire XD!**

**3.799 words O_O!**


	6. Mi realidad , parte 1

No fue una broma...¿Cierto?. Oh demonios mi corazon esta latiendo demasiado rapido creo que me voy a morir , nunca me habia pasado algo parecido , ¿Acaso esto es el sentimiento del que todos hablan? ; no entiendo nada , realmente me siento perdida, ¿Ayudame?. Por alguna razon siento que estoy actuando extrañamente cuando estoy con Yuma , me pregunto que sera pero supongo que solo es cosa de mi mente , ya que cualquier cosa es imposible...¡Claro que es imposible! . Maldita sea mis mejillas estan tan rojas de tan solo recordar los besos que me dio, ademas que me siento realmente confundida al respecto de su comportamiento. El es tan raro y bipolar, en un momento esta tan tranquilo y luego actua enojado para luego pelear conmigo y despues actuar muy cariñoso. Me pregunto que tiene en la cabeza, si todo era una broma...Aunque dio a entender muy bien que esto no era ninguna broma pero en fin , no tengo idea de que hacer en este momento y ademas estoy en mi posicion favorita cuando tengo problemas: Abrazando traumadamente la almohada. Creo que los demas bajarona a desayunar pero yo sigo aqui, deben pensar que sigo dormida pero es solo que estoy muy nerviosa por bajar, aun no puedo quitar la palpitacion de mis labios por Yuma. Pero no puedo golpearme la cabeza mil veces como hice ayer para poder descansar , si no la habria hecho ya , eso solo que de golpear tantas veces mi cabeza ayer ahora se ha vuelto muy resistente pero seguire pensando en cosas mas importantes. Mas bien no deberia pensar en cosas como estas , como siempre digo, la imaginacion juega con la mente , pero esta vez es tan diferente...Ahora en este momento preciso esta jugando con mi corazon. Mi corazon se acelera si pienso en Yuma, maldito bastardo siempre me da problemas en que pensar y no me deja dormir para nada , ademas lo que dijo ayer fue algo...¡Miku Hatsune que estas pensando!. Eso me grite a mi misma cuando de repente di un salto de rabia por no dejar de pensar en eso y por consecuencia me cai de la cama golpeandome un poco , si quieren mi opinion fue algo doloroso. Como sea simplemente me sobe en la area afectada y como si nada volvi a deparrarme sobre la cama comodamente aunque no pareciese , me puse a pensar acerca de como Yuma actuaba conmigo, como actuaba yo con el, como eran nuestras peleas, como nos reconciliabamos, los besos que el me habia dado, como me senti respecto a eso ...Y luego me puse a pensar sobre lo que me dijo , un sonrojo aparecio en mi rostro y no podia evitarlo; Dios mio neceisto una solucion ...Mmm creo que le preguntare a Mikuo de cualquier forma indirecta posible ya que si le digo eso directamente estoy muy segura que armara un gran escandalo y querra pelearse con Yuma en cualquier momento que lo veo...Aunque tampoco creo que las cosas esten tranquilas por hoy. En fin, y ya me canse de decir esas palabras tantas veces, lo que me dijo Yuma fue una indirecta...No lo se muy bien pero creo que quiso lo que quiso decirme era ...Una confesion

-"¡Miku Hatsune despierta!"-grito un aguamarino al mismo tiempo que abria la puerta provocando hacer un gran estruendo -"Oh ya estas depierta"

-"¡Mikuo Hatsune eres un escandaloso!"-grito la aguamarina muy enfadada por el acto despreocupado de su hermano

-"Gomen solo queria despertarte"-dijo el mientras la miraba con ojos de cachorro

-"Pues con ese grito despertabas a toda la cuadra"-comento la aguamarina renegando por el comportamiento de el

-"Ya dije que lo sentia"-dijo el quejandose-"Ademas...¿Porque demoras tanto?"-pregunto Mikuo con curiosidad al respecto sobre la demora de su hermana

-"S..Solo estaba pensando un poco"-respondio ella con la voz algo apagada

-"Ehhh ¿Tu? ¿Pensando? ¡Ja!"-exclamo el burlandose de su hermana la cual se limito a mirarlo enfadada -"Nunca habia escuchado esas dos palabras en una misma oracion"- dijo Mikuo mientras se burlaba de ella

-"I..¡Idiota!"-exclamo la aguamarina muy molesta con el asi que se levanto y se abalanzo sobre el para apretarle las mejillas pero de pronto se cayo encima de el ya que habia pisado mal - "Ehhhhh"- dijo ella al caerse sobre Mikuo quienes los dos quedaron entre el pasillo de las habitaciones y la habitacion de Miku ya que la puerta estaba abierta al momento de caer

-"E..Eso dolio idiota"-dijo Mikuo algo sonrojado por la posicion comprometedora con su hermana -"Ahora veras..."-dijo el empezando a apretarle las mejillas

-"B...Waka.."-pronuncio mal la aguamarina por el apreton de mejillas , pero enseguida ella se puso a contraatacar apretandole las mejillas a su hermano pero luego ella levanto la cabeza un poco y vio a un pelirrosado que la miraba directamente a los ojos y ella le saludo cortesmente -"Buenos dias Yuma"

-"Oh eres tu , que sorpresa mas desagrdable"-dijo Mikuo con una sonrisita sarcastica en su rostro

Pero el pelirrosado no contesto ya que miraba fijamente la posicion comprometedora de Miku y Mikuo , asi que rapidamente hizo que Miku se levante tomandola de la camiseta y le dio un tierno y dulce beso en los labios el cual la aguamarina no se resitio , mas bien se veia tentada a cerrar los ojos y disfrutarlo, luego Yuma empezo a hacer que Miku retroceda un poco para arrinconarla contra la pared solo por si acaso ella queria terminar el beso pero ella no tenia ninguna intencion de hacer eso , lamentablemente para los dos el beso fue interrumpido por Mikuo quien jalo a su hermana de la cadera - "Muy buenos dias Miku , ese fue un lindo beso de mañana"-comento el pelirrosado mientras veia a Miku dulcemente

-"¡¿Como te atreves a besarla bastardo?"-grito Mikuo muy molesto y celoso a el pelirrosado mientras sostenia a Miku de la cintura posesivamente

-"M..Mikuo calmate no formules una pelea"-comentaba la aguamarina que mas bien inconscientemente queria defender a Yuma ya que el beso le gusto

-"¿¡Pero como no voy a pelear con este maldito idiota? ¡El te beso! ¡De nuevo!"-grito Mikuo realmente enfadado al ver como Miku no decia nada al respecto y se sonrojaba ademas que ella actuaba con Yuma ese dia

-"Oh tomalo con calma , proximamente habra mas besos con ella"-comento Yuma con una sonrisa de satisfaccion en su rostro por lo que dijo

-"Atrevete nomas y ya veras en que lio te metes"-devolvio la mirada el aguamarino mientras que lo retaba

-"¿Crees que te tengo miedo?"-dijo Yuma quien habia empezado a enfadarse en serio porque Mikuo era muy posesivo con Miku -"Miku es solo mia asi que vete acostumbrando a esto"-dijo el pelirrosado muy determinado

-"¡Claro que no! , Miku es mi hermana , por lo tanto es solo mia y de nadie mas , no te la voy a dar por mas que ruegues ¿Entiendes?"-dijo Mikuo con el tono algo altanero

-"¿Tuya? ¿De que rayos hablan chicos ya me confunden"-murmuraba la aguamarina mientras los miraba muy confundida

-"Nada es solo que tu hermano es un sobreprotector, mi cielo"-dijo Yuma tomandole de la barbilla a Miku y mirandole tiernamente a la aguamarina porque el sentia dulzura por ella por ser tan inocente en esos temas

-"Y...Yuma..."-susurraba la aguamarina muy sonrojada por el acto del peliazul pero otra vez fue interrumpido por Mikuo quien quito la mano de Yuma de la barbilla de Miku velozmente

-"¡Otra vez tu maldito desgraciado!"-dijo Mikuo muy pero esta vez muy enfadado -"Deja de tocar a mi hermana , es desagradable"-dijo Mikuo mirandolo fulminantemente

-"No me digas"-dijo Yuma muy sarcastico sonriendole a Mikuo- "Ademas a Miku le gusta, si no fuera asi ella me diria algo al respecto"-dijo Yuma satisfactoriamente

-"Aun asi no le dejarias en paz"-comento Mikuo mientras que la aguamarina solo se limito a soltar un suspiro por la actitud de los dos

-"¡Rin! ¡Las palomitas!"-grito Len quien estaba muy entretenido en el suelo viendo como se peleaban Mikuo y Yuma

-"¿Que me perdi? ¿Que me perdi?"-pregunto euforicamente la rubia que venia con unas palomitas mas grandes que la vez anterior

-"Ustedes ya me estan hartando...Kagamines..."-murmuraba la aguamarina hacia los rubios quienes se limitaron a sonreirle

-"Solo callate Mikuo"-sentencio el pelirrosado mientras jalaba a Miku y le daba un calido beso en la mejilla pero de nuevo fue jalada por Mikuo sujetandole de la cadera -"Maldicion como molestas"

-"Deja de tocarla solo yo puedo hacer eso , dejala en paz"-le dijo el aguamarino mirandolo directamente a los ojos

-"¿Porque no? ¿Te cela acaso?"-dijo Yuma con una sonrisita en su rostro por molestar de ese modo a Mikuo haciendolo sonrojar

-"Esto ya se paso de la raya..."-murmuro Mikuo para si para luego tomar a su hermana del menton y empezar a lamer la mejilla que Yuma no beso

-"¡Mikuo!"-exclamo la aguamarina muy sonrojada por el acto de su hermano quien la ignoro y siguio lamiendo sutilmente la mejilla de ella para luego morder su oreja con delicadeza-"Q...¿Que haces?"-susurro ella muy sonrojada por Mikuo

-"Hey tu no le hagas eso hijo de..."-dijo el pelirrosado muy irritado por los actos del aguamarino asi que lo jalo de la camisa que llevaba puesta y lo alejo de Miku-"Ya deja de tocarla asi"-dijo Yuma quien sin darse cuenta dijo algo parecido a lo que dijo Mikuo

-"Solo callate Yuma"-dijo Mikuo para luego abrazarla -"Ademas...¿Porque no? ¿Te cela acaso?"-dijo Mikuo con ironia mientras le sacaba la lengua muy aferrado a Miku

-"Eres un..."-iba a decir algo Yuma pero decidio quedarse callado -"Vamonos Miku, desayunemos juntos"-sugirio Yuma mientras le tomaba calidamente de la mano

-"No ira contigo"-dijo Mikuo quien la detuvo tomandola de la mano sobrante-"Vamonos hermanita hay que desayunar"-dijo Mikuo con una sonrisa

-"¿Porque tengo que lidiar con esto..?"-pregunto la aguamarina para si pero los demas le escucharon

-"Porque te amo"-dijero ellos como si fuera un concurso de quien lo decia primero pero terminaron diciendolo al unisono

-"Ah ya veo..."-dijo la aguamarina con normalidad pero luego lo proceso un poco -"¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"-exclamo ella muy sonrojada por lo que le dijeron ellos

-"¡Rin ya se que es emocionante pero no te comas tu moño"-le grito el rubio a su hermana quien mordia su moño color blanco el cual nunca se lo quitaba pero por la emocion lo empezo a morder

-"¿P..Pero que me dicen...C..Como...?"-murmuraba la aguamarina demasiado confundida por las palbras de estos

-"Miku quizas ayer no te lo explique muy detalladamente pero...T..Te amo.."-dijo el pelirrosado muy sonrojado hacia la aguamarina

-"P..Pero..¿Y Mikuo?"-preguntaba ella a su hermano quien le miraba muy sonrojado pero se armo de valor

-"G...Gomen nee_chan pero resulta que soy incestuoso asi que...Te amo"-dijo el mientras sus mejillas se ponian muy coloradas

-"¡NO JODAS!"-gritaron los rubios por la respuesta de Mikuo la cual no la vinieron venir

-"Eh..Per...Ah..Eto...¡Necesito una explicacion!"-grito la aguamarina muy sonrojada

Continuara...


	7. Mi realidad , parte 2

¿Esto va en serio? ; ¿Yuma enamorado de mi? ; ¿Mikuo enamorado de mi? ; ¡¿Pero que demonios le ocurre al mundo!. Dios mio , ¿Desde cuando sucede esto? ; quiero morirme , ahhh Miku Hatsune tu pedistes accion amorosa y aqui la tienes , ahhhh maldita sea no puedo pensar con claridad, por el momento mi mente esta nublada y mi capacidad para deducir las cosas se ha bloqueado , lo unico que me queda es mi imaginacion que no deja de fregarme la paciencia , ¡Solo esto me pasa a mi! ¿Que harian si estuvieran en mi lugar? ; Ahhh...Ademas que Yuma me volvio a besar , no dije nada porque me gusto...¡Espera! ¿Que? ¿Acaso dije que me gusto? O mas bien dicho acepte que me gusto , nooo ¿Como me puede gustar eso? ¿Desde cuando me gusta?¿ Porque me sonrojo tanto cuando estoy con el? Y ademas...¿Podre conestar todas estas malditas preguntas. Pero bueno bueno debo calmarme , por el momento estoy en un almuerzo y si , Meiko y los demas no estan asi que eso hace que mi dia se vuelva mejor ; ¡Demonios si que mi sarcasmo es bueno!; Ahhh...Ademas que Mikuo y Yuma estan que pelean por tonterias diciendo donde debo sentarme y jalan mi asiento de un lado a otro, en fin ya llegaron al punto en el cual me hacen sentir muy mareada ya que no dejaban de mover mi asiento asi que me puse entre los gemelos Kagamine para que sea algo ya neutral , como sea trato de comer sin pensar en cosas como que es lo que realmente siento y si esto...Enamorada.¡Ahhh! Maldicion debo pensar , debo pensar ; pero cada vez me confundo mas , amor es muy bonito y bla bla bla , eso es lo que decia yo y ahora con toda seguridad puedo decir que el amor es una mi*rda ; claro y de seguro ustedes pueden comprenderme ¿Cierto? , ¿Conocen el sentimiento de sentirse muy desesperadas por saber que rayos les sucede y luego se hunden mas y mas sin obtener una respuesta clara?. Woah esa fue una pregunta muy larga pero en fin aqui estoy tratando de decifrar mi corazon y la la la , si es que lo notan estoy muy enojada conmigo misma , siempre he deseado esto o mejor dicho anhelado ya ahora estoy totalmente perdida en el tema , claro yo hablando como si supiera todo sobre el amor y que lindo seria sentirlo, y tener un novio y eso. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que es mas dificl de lo que pensaba ...Pfff , solo a mi me tocaba ser yo , la vida es tan odiosa , estos dos no dejan de pelear y Len y Rin en serio me estan desuiciando en este momento con sus palomitas...Invitenme aunque sea...Ahhh Joder , como sea , mientras no tenga mas sorpresas como las que me dieron y bueno tratare de concentrarme en lo que siento pero por ahora sobre Yuma ya que Mikuoes algo ya muy con Yuma peleo, la paso bien, vuelvo a pelear, la volvi a pasar bien , me insulto asi que cuenta como una pelea , luego me beso , y ahora dice que le gusto...¿Ehhhh? ¿Acaso eso es amor?. Oh m*erda no tengo ni idea de que sucede por la cabeza de el , siempre actuando como buen chico cuando solo era un patan jugando con los sentimientos de las chicas, pero cuando descubri su secreto el tenia que seguir todas mis ordenes pero como no le daba casi ninguna porque no se me ocurria nada y el hacia lo que le daba la gana, siempre terminabamos discutiendo por tonterias sin sentido que ahora no recuerdo y si quieren recordar vean los capitulos anteriores jajaja , bueno en fin Yuma ahora que lo pienso ¿Cuando empezo a actuar realmente como es el? ¿Desde cuando su presencia me hace mucha falta? ¿Y...Desde cuando le gusto? Ademas que hay muchas preguntas como por ejemplo ¿Porque me gustan sus besos? ¿Porque mi corazon late tan rapido cuando estoy con el? ¿Y ademas...¿Desde cuando me siento tan...extrañamente feliz cuando estoy con el?. En cambio con Mikuo las cosas son muy diferentes; veamos lo que el me hace; pues es sobreprotector desde muy pequeños hasta ahora , me acosa, el me da una mano cuando lo necesito, me acosa , a el le gusta espiarme a veces cuando me baño , me acosa , siempre podre contar con el cuando tenga algun problema, me acosa, el es un gran hermano, ¿Ya menciono que me acosa? ; jajaja . Pero en fin , no creo que Mikuo pueda a llegar a verlo mas que un hermano, es solo que...El siempre sera mi muy tierno y acosador hermano baka , no creo que pueda verlo como algo mas , desde muy pequeños nuestros padres nos dejaban solos y el siempre estaba conmigo , cuidandome , y protegiendo del mundo exterior ; cuando nos separaron yo sentia que mi mundo se destruia , si quieren saber como termine con Yuma,Meiko,Kaito, etc . Fue porque mi padre murio (el se quedo con mi custodia y mi mama se quedo con la custodia de Mikuo) , al morir me dejo sola, no tenia casa o algo, asi que Meiko me acepto en la casa, fue algo muy divertido nuestro encuentro. Como sea aun asi , despues de todo lo que he pasado con Mikuo el , por mas que me duela , posee un amor no correspondido ; no soy incestuosa y no le tengo miedo a serlo pero creo que...Y..Yo ya estoy enamorada de alguien por mas que me cueste enfrentar ese hecho. Por el momento estoy viendo como Yuma se tiran comida con Mikuo , los gemelos estan muy entretenidos en eso, creo que ya se con que mantenerlos ocupados. Pero en fin , por el momento siento que he tenido un extraño dia, ya que le gusto a Mikuo y yo ni enterada, por fin creo que estoy viviendo mi realidad ; ahh...Me quiero morir , no se como pero ver a Yuma que esta ganando en la pelea de tirar comida me hace sentir alegre , ¿Porque? ¿Acaso me lo preguntas? Ya que yo estoy mas perdida que tu. Pero en fin como sea , por el momento estoy disfrutando como estos dos se matan , pero algo que me arruino el dia fue que los Kagamines empezaron a comentar ciertas cosas, que dejaron el ambiente muy incomodo , poniendome a prueba, y tambien poniendo a prueba lo que habia dicho, ellos me miraron fijamente o sea Mikuo y Yuma, ellos esperaban la respuesta muy ansiosos...

-"Nee Len...Me pregunto con quien se quedara Miku"-dijo Rin comentandole a su hermano

-"Ehh...Mm..Yo creo que con Yuma"-respondio el muy sonriente mientras hacia que la aguamarina y el pelirrosado se sonrojen

-"Yo pensaba que con Mikuo..."-dijo la rubia para luego mirar a la aguamarina a los ojos -"¿Cual de nosotros tiene razon?"-pregunto ella muy interesada

-"Q..Que estas diciendo...Rin baka "-dijo la aguamarina tratando de hacerse la inocente -"Oh ya terminaron de almorzar debo apurarme"-exclamo ella muy alterada y metiendose un bocado de comida

-"Miku...Contesta"-insistio el rubio que le miraba muy intrigado y interesado

-"Ja ja ja , los Kagamines estan muy raros hoy ¿No creen?"-dijo ella quien trataba de cambiar de tema pero no recibio respuesta a lo que ella cambio su sonrisa falsa por una expresion muy nerviosa

-"...Yo digo que ganaria Rin"-comento Mikuo algo sonrojado mientras rotaba sus ojos hacia otra direccion

-"¿En serio? , pues yo estoy muy seguro de que gana Len"-dijo el pelirrosado con una sonrisita en su rostro

-"C...Chicos..."-murmuraba la aguamarina muy sonrojada en una incomoda situacion con un ambiente silencioso

-"Dinos Miku , ¿Quien ganaria?"-preguntaron ellos al unisono a lo cual la aguamarina solo se limito a golpearlos a todos con su ataque de puerros

-"Auch ¿Nosotros que hicimos?"-exigieron los Kagamines algo molestos por el acto de la aguamarina

-"Ustedes empezaron todo"-respondio Miku con una mirada acusadora a lo que ellos simplemente se limitaron a quedarse callados

-"Miku...¿Crees que..podrias darnos una respuesta un dia de estos?"-pregunto el pelirrosado mientras miraba tiernamente a la aguamarina

-"R..¡¿Respuesta?"-exclamo ella mientras sentia como un escalofrio le recorria la piel

-"Nee_chan , no tiene que ser tan pronto la respuesta...Tomate tu tiempo"-dijo Mikuo mientras le sonreia a lo cual la aguamarina le asintio

-"E...Estare en mi habitacion"-dijo la aguamarina quien se fue de inmediato a su habitacion casi corriendo

* * *

Una respuesta...Una respuesta que no cause dolor a nadie y genere un amor correspondido y el otro no , una respuesta que puede romper mi relacion con Mikuo de lo tan feliz que soy , pero ¿Ya ahora que hago? estoy tan confundida, aunque sea ya acepte que...Me gusta Yuma. Ademas , no se como decirle a Mikuo, ya que quizas el se moleste y no me vuelva a hablar , yo no quiero eso , tambien puede ser que pelee mas con Yuma de lo comun llegando a los golpes , nunca he visto a mi hermano realmente enojado , asi que no tengo idea de que debo hacer , maldicion que bastardos en ponerme en esta situacion , creo que...Debo hablar con toda la honestidad posible, otra vez estoy abrazando traumadamente mi almohada , ya que esa posicion tan comoda me inspira cuando tengo problemas , cosa que me esta pasando muy seguidamente , pues cada vez ellos me sacan mas cosas sorpresas cosas que no me dejan dormir y me hacen madrugar , ¡Necesito dormir , entiendan!. Primero tengo que decirle a Mikuo la verdad , eso no sera para nada facil, no se como hacerlo no quiero que se moleste o se entristezca y luego se sienta incomodo cuando este a solas conmigo, yo no quiero para nada que pase eso y tampoco lo permitire , estimo demasiado a ese baka ; aunque me pueda acosar muchas veces, ah y estoy segura de que sus acosos no se detendran para nada , aunque me pregunto si sera mas decente despues de...Rechazarlo. Maldicion me da colera pensar en la palabra "rechazo" , no quiero hacer esto realmente pero se que es mi deber ya que yo me meti en esto , y claro que entienden muy bien como me meti en esto , pues un dia cualquiera nacion una niña cabello aguamarino y le llamaron Miku Hatsune , eso ya estaba predestinado. Ademas...Si logro hacer lo de Mikuo con exito, tendria que...Confesarles mis sentimiento a Yuma , eso si que sera muy incomodo , rayos estoy tan sonrojada , como se nota que me gusta , que idiota soy , ¿Como no me di cuenta de esto antes? , quizas si no me hubiera dado cuenta no estaria con mucho sueño y queriendo dormir , pero mi imaginacion se esta divertiendo mucho , ahora estoy perdida en mi mente , ojala no tuviera que decir lo que en verdad siento , ojala que el leyera mi mente o algo asi y no tuviera que abrir mi boca solo para besar a Yuma...Mmm...Eso me da una idea. Ahh mi*rda ahora tengo que pensar como proponerle , estoy tan nerviosa , ¿Podrian creer que me arrepiento de esto? , desde que el me beso...Tan dulce y tan suave , mi corazon late a mil y hace que me ponga muy nerviosa, odio eso , ¿Como pude llegar a esto?...Me odio a mi misma por ser una idiota y caer en el juego del amor equivocado...Pero aun asi...Amo a Yuma...

-"Miku..."-susurro suavemente un aguamarina que se recostaba al lado de la aguamarina sobresaltandola ya que estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos

-"¡Mikuo!"-exclamo ella muy sorprendida quien ni si quiera habia sentido a su hermano entrar a la habitacion

-"M..Miku solo vine porque queria que no te sientas presionada por ningun motivo ¿Esta bien?"-dijo el aguamarino mientras la tomaba de la mejilla haciendola sonrojar aun mas

-"M...M...Mikuo...Estas muy cerca..."-murmuraba la aguamarina mientras que el solo se limito a sonreirle dulcemente

-"¿Recuerdas que de pequeños siempre estabamos tan cercanos?"-dijo Mikuo con una sonrisa muy alegre en su rostro y con una mirada algo nostalgica

-"S...Si...Era muy divertido dormir juntos...Y contar historias de terror"-dijo la aguamarina con un poco de miedo la ultima frase pero aun asi un tanto divertida

-"Mirate...Has crecido mucho Miku...Perdon...Nee_chan"-susurro Mikuo provocando que la aguamarina se sonrojara un poco ya que el aguamarino empezo a enredar sus dedos de la mano con los de ella mientras se miraban el uno al otro

-"T...Tu tambien has crecido Mikuo , ahora eres mucho mas alto"-dijo la aguamarina murmurando algo sonrojada

-"Pero..."-dio un suspiro Mikuo y la miro directamente a los ojos -"Ahora tengo que dejarte ir , nee_chan"-dijo Mikuo con una sonrisita triste en su rostro

-"¿M...Mikuo?"-pregunto ella muy confundida por el comportamiento de este

-"Te amo"-dijo Mikuo mientras le daba un calido beso en la frente haciendo que ella se sonrojara , aunque era un sonrojo de cariño , no de amor , un dulce cariño entre hermanos

-"A..Arigato..."-dijo la aguamarina mientras inflaba el pecho -"¡Ahora ya puedo decirle a ese idiota lo que siento por el!-exclamo ella muy contenta para luego dar un brinco de la cama -"Te veo luego Mikuo"-dijo ella mientras se despedia

-"Ah...Miku...Realmente te amo..."-murmuro para si el aguamarino -"...Pero aun asi molestare a Yuma muchas veces"-dijo el con una sonrisita en su rostro mientras lo decia

* * *

¡Mi hermano es lo maximo! , es tan genial , ¡Que genial! , me dio una mano; creo que ya vieron la escena , el solito se rechazo , no parecia triste , no se porque...Pero creo que le ya lo habia venido venir. Ojala Yuma lea mi mente al igual que Mikuo quien es el mejor hermano del mundo a pesar de sus acosos estoy tan feliz , mi alegria esta resbordando por el aire , me alegra que esta sea mi realidad , estoy tan feliz de que todo haya salido asi , Mikuo no se molesto , ni se entristecio, ni dejo de hablarme , al parecer todo seguira como siempre en nuestra relacion ; y eso es lo unico que quiero , no queria que nos volvieramos a separar , aunque tenga a Yuma a mi lado quien me hizo sentir protegidad como Mikuo hacia , aun asi Mikuo haria falta ya que Yuma y Mikuo son muy diferentes , aun asi los dos son grandes personas. Ahora tengo que pensar en como confesarme a el bastardo de Yuma , ¿Quien diria que me enamoraria de un idiota? ; pero bueno , asi sali defectuosa .Como sea , estoy muy emocionada por lo que voy a hacer , por lo que paso con Mikuo y aun mas por lo que va a pasar , de seguro Yuma se vera muy sonrojado cuando le diga que le amo. Aunque claro yo estare mil veces peor que el , Mikuo ya me dio los animos que necesitaba , y despues de hacer todo eso sentiria que ya puedo dormir tranquilamente en mi cama ya que no tendria problemas amorosos con nadie , si no tendria la tipica vida de una estudiante enamorada. Sin mucho pensarlo , sali a buscar a Yuma , por todas partes , no lo encontraba , lo cual me dio mucha tristeza y me hizo querer llorar un poco , aun asi no me rendi , igual como cuando busque a Mikuo en las escondidas , solo que este no tendria un final acosador. En fin , seguia buscando y seguia buscando pero nada , asi que decidi salir afuera al jardin , no para buscar a Yuma si no para tomar un gran respiro de aire fresco...Ahhhh que bien se sentia , como mi pelo era empujado por el viento tan refrescante que estaba esa noche , si ya era de noche pues me habia quedado como 3 horas pensando como una idiota hasta que Mikuo entro a mi habitacion y me hizo la vida mas sencilla , lo cual me facilito seriamente las cosas...Luego tome una flor , y si , me puse a jugar ese jueguito de los enamorados que trata de quitarle un petalo a una flor...

-"Me quiere..."-dijo la aguamarina mientras quitaba un petalo de la flor -"No me quiere..."-dijo ella al quitar otro petalo , y despues de un gran rato -"¡Me quiere!"-exclamo ella muy feliz al quitar el ultimo petalo , luego se levanto para regresar a la casa para luego encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que le miraban tristemente-"¡Yuma!"-exclamo ella por la aparicion del pelirrosado

-"Miku..."-pronucio el solamente el nombre de ella sin evitar salir de su boca un dejo de tristeza

-"Ah cierto Yuma..."-murmuro ella -"Tengo que d..Decirte algo importante"-dijo ella muy sonrojada y nerviosa -"Yuma, yo..."-fue interrumpida la aguamarina

-"No te preocupes , ya lo se"-contesto el no dejando que la aguamarina diga algo-"Los vi a ti y a Mikuo tomados de la mano , no necesitas explicarme"-dijo el dejando a la aguamarina muy sorprendida ya que estaba sumamente equivocado -"E...Espero que sean muy felices juntos"-dijo el pelirrosado con una sonrisa de tristeza para luego darse media vuelta pero la aguamarina lo jalo de la camiseta que traia puesta

-"¡I.d.i.o.t.a!"-le deletro la aguamarina muy molesta -"Imbecil,estupido,bastardo,tarado,maldito..."-dijo ella con una mirada fulminante cuando luego le dijo muy fuerte -"Yo no elegi a Mikuo , te elegi a ti , idiota"-luego lo solto de la camiseta y se dio media vuelta como quien se va a la calle -"...No se como logre enamorarme de un idiota...Debo estar loca"-dijo ella en un suspiro a lo cual el pelirrosado reacciono y la jalo del brazo quedando frente a ella

-"Gomen Miku...Te amo"-dijo Yuma con una sonrisita en su rostro para luego darle un calido beso a la aguamarina , un beso tierno y largo, que era el mas deseado y anhelado, y claro que se trata de un beso correspondido , al igual que ese intenso amor correspondido de los dos. Pero claro que estos dos tendrian mucho tiempo para luego seguir besandose , asi que despues de ese lindo beso, se tomaron de las manos y se sonrieron dulcemente ; preparandose para dar la gran noticia de su inicio de noviazgo a los demas, y claro que ese dia como los Kagamines ya habian calculado el final de su divertida serie , compraron las palomitas mas grandes que podian ; y se las nvitaron a todos ya que no podian comerselas todos , si has sido una buena persona hoy dia estaras comiendo palomitas con los Kagamines. En fin , Mikuo cumplio su promesa de seguir molestando a Yuma , interrumpiendo a el y a Miku cuando se estan besando, y alejando a su hermanita de el siendo el tipico hermano sobreprotector que es , y de vez en cuando acosandola. Pero aun asi pasaron muchos momentos juntos, mas felices que tristes ; y por fin habian experimentado el amor, lo cual estaba muy deseosa Miku, al final su deseo se cumplio , con la persona que mas odiaba. Pero en fin...¿No creen que hacen buena pareja estos dos?...Y quien sabe...Me daria mucha curiosidad ver como saldrian los hijos de estos...

* * *

**Fin xD!**

**Ahora si *.***

**Diganme mas pareja con los que le sgustaria ver a Miku**

**mientras terminare mi fic de Len y Miku**

**y creo que hare una version spice de Mikuo (luego del lenxmiku) *-***

**Saludos :3!**


End file.
